Recorder of Redwall
by Log-a-Log-Grue
Summary: UPDATED:Chapter 13 is up. After many seasons the orphend fox is leaving Redwall in search of his true home. What friends will he make? What enemies will he make? What will he find about himself? Will he find his home?-(for part 2 coming up REALLY soon)
1. RoR chapter 1

_**BOOK 1**_

_**Methuselah the fox**_

_**Prolog **_

It was a cold stormy day in Mossflower country, the wind was making the trees dance this way and that. The sky was a very dark gray, and the rain was pouring in sheets. It was almost spring so this kind of weather was to be expected. The ground was completely soaked with rain and their was no one foolish enough to be out in this storm.

A tall squirrel entered his house taking of his coat, and drying himself off with a towel "Whew, that storm is a badun. I haven't seen one like this since I was a little one." A smaller female squirrel took his coat and put it on a rack

"Yes your right about that. Now did you find any vittles for us, I already have a fire going." The tall squirrel looked at his wife and sighed

"Well get a pot with water ready. It's soup again for us." A small young squirrel came up to her father pulling on his shirt moaning and complaining

"Awww soup again but it has been soup for three whole days already. Do we have to eat soup."

"Yes you do have to eat soup and you will enjoy it." The tall squirrel looked at his daughter sternly The little squirrel was about to complain more but she was silenced by an old gray squirrel "Hush little one show some respect to your elders, and keep a civil tongue, alright?" The tiny squirrel nodded her head and walked over to get the pot and fill it up with water outside.

The three squirrels heard her shriek and call for help. They ran outside to find her with a dark figure in front of her. The tall squirrel stepped forward calling to the dark figure "Show your self now!" The dark figure took of the hood of its coat. It was a fox, a vixen to be exact.

She was slightly tall for a fox, and on her face were a few battle scars; it looked as though she had been though a war. Her body was slender but she looked like she could hold her own in a battle where she was outnumbered and still come out fine. But none of these features compared to her eyes. A foxes dark hazel eyes are mostly cold, and deep, but hers were much different. They were warm, entrancing, kind, and even with the storm her eyes seemed to catch the light of the stars the shone through tiny holes in the blanket of gray in the sky. They back off a little and the vixen without saying a word walked over to the small squirrel, and picked her up and said to her "There there I'm not going to hurt you. Now let's get you out of this rain before you catch a cold."

Her mother was ready to charge the vixen, but the tall squirrel stopped her; he didn't know why but he felt as though he was in no danger despite the foxes large battle ready figure. The vixen walked over to the three holding the little squirrel in front of her. Then she walked over to the mother handing the frightened thing to her saying in a soft, sweet tone "I think this is yours." The tall squirrel was perplexed; this fox wasn't like any other fox he had seen in his younger seasons. She was different in every way. Her voice was not an act like most foxes do to try to throw woodlanders off their guard, her body was relaxed, and her eyes almost spoke for themselves, almost like they were saying _"Fear not, you will be safe."_ and yet there was a certain sorrow to her voice.

He walked up to the vixen "Ummm, ello, I am Elmbark, this is my wife Redvell, that is my daughter Oakwall, and this is my mother Pinewood. You are?"

The vixen looked over at Elmbark and half smiled trying to not show here teeth "Oh yes how rude of me I am Rosabell." Redvell looked at her husband "Are you mad! You are trusting a fox, you are more foolish than I thought Elmbark. Go on be off with ye vixen you aren't stealing anything."

Rosabell lowered her head and sighed "Marm stealing is not my intention. I am a fox of peace." Redvell snorted with anger "Yes you are a fox of peace aren't you?" she said in a sarcastic tone. But she wasn't listening to her, and Elmbark beckoned every one to come into the small hut. He studied the vixen carefully "You are different form other foxes, why?" he asked her.

Well it's a very long story, if you have the time to hear it." Elmbark looked left and right at his family "Well I can't protest to a good yarn, it's ranin hard outside and we've got nothing better to do." Rosabell looked for a good place to sit. When she did she took a deep breath "Well this story goes back a bit at Redwall Abby, and are story starts in a cold winter, with a small fox, still a kit." She said pulling out a book of recorder entriesâ..

It's the season of the graying fur (a name well picked to) Abbess Mhera is in her late seasons but that still doesn't stop her from being energetic (old age can catch up to you quickly if you don't enjoy life, and make the best of it) she says. We are truly blessed to

have such a wise Abbess. Deyna our Abby warrior is also in his late seasons, but that still doesn't stop him from being the good old river dog we've come to love at our Abby. I have some bad news as well two weeks ago our dear friend Brother Nimmbalo, head of music, and

one of the best and funniest friends a fox could have passed away from old age, we will miss him dearly, Deyna most of all. Rabsire son of Boorab and Windsire (a former long patrol hare) has decided to take the job of head of music (I'll keep ear plugs ready tonight wot wot?) Also Abbess Mhera has decided to rebuild Saint Ninans, even though so many bad things have happened there it's still part of our Abby history, she tells us, construction will start five days after spring. Well that's enough of the sad stuff. Friar Dill has been working hard in the kitchens, and Brother Rollell has been working hard in the cellars (I just can't wait for the feast to start, look at me I'm acting like a hare) It's snowing outside and the dibbuns are having snowball fights, I'll join then when I'm done with my recording duties. Oh I almost forgot. The great sword of Martin the warrior has been hidden again, because according to the Abbess "Such weapons of war are not needed, this is a time of peace." Strange though I've seen the Abbess walking around after dark, and when I called her she seemed to be in a trance, I wonder why? O well not my business to dwell on. Now if you will excuse me I have to take care o few dibbuns that keep on throwing snowballs at my window.

_Methuselah_

_Assistant recorder of Redwall Abby of Mossflower Country _

Well it seems like Methuselah is getting along well with being a recorder, who knows maybe some day he will have my job. I wont write much because I don't want to outdo our new assistant recorder. O he must be finished with his duties because he's playing snowball fights with the dibbuns. I still find it hard to believe that a fox can be soâsoâ peaceful, Deyna, and Mhera have raised him well. The preparations for the feast are almost complete, we are also getting a surprise visit from the Badger Lord of Salamandastorn himself Snow fur the faithful , son of Russano the wise. The best thing is that Snowfur and Methuselah are both writers, I'm sure they will get along great. O but lackaday Snowfur is also bringing along quite a few of his gluttonous hares, Friar Dill has got a long way to go till he can say he's done. Well I'll stop writing here, like I said I don't want to out do our new assistant recorder.

_Sister Rosabell_

_Recorder of Redwall Abby of Mossflorwer country_

It was a cold snowy day in Mossflower, the ground was as white as the stripe on a badgers head, and the trees were also covered in white, most of the birds have migrated elsewhere to a warmer climate. The seasons have come and gone, but with every new season comes something new. Many seasons have passed since the ottermaid Mhera became Abbess, likewise for her brother Deyna the Abby warrior, and Deyna's marriage to Melinea, and their son Loven came into the world. A new resident has been living in the Abby for a while now, but one of the most unusual residents you would expect to see. A fox living a peaceful life, in a peaceful Abbey.

The fox was an orphan, or at least they think he is. The fox was found at the north gate, just there wrapped in a cloth, no note, no name, just there. So the fox was taken into the Abby and was named Methuselah under Sister Rosabell's wishes. Because to her the fox had the look of a wise recorder and none was wiser than Methuselah who was alive in the time of Abbot Mortimer, and Matthias the warrior. But Methuselah had the burden to live a hard life in the Abby. Though he is a Redwaller he is still considered a vermin fox, and has been called nicknames like Chickenhound, or even worse Slagar the cruel. But the more he is called names like that the more he tries to be a Redwaller. But still even when he was a kit he has asked the same question "Why am I different?" or "Where did I come from?"

Friar Dill was working hard in the kitchens, though only a few of the Redwallers knew why. Friar Dill wiped sweat from his forehead mumbling "Ah!! Lackaday I have to cook for three hares, a full Abby, and that fox, and that's hard enough but a full regiment of long patrol hares, and a badger, oh what have I gotten myself into?!"

The friar was practically up and down the kitchens looking for certain items he needed for the vittles, while behind his back a couple of troublemaking otters chuckled as silently as they could, whispering to each other "You know I just knew Friar Dill was holding back during the last wall race, he could probably made it around us three whole times before we even finished one lap."

Though the two otters didn't have much luck that day because the Friar over heard their conversation, and giving the two a stern look he said slowly "For your information you two oversized riverdogs I could have passed you five times before you even made it half way around. Now shouldn't you two be working on those scones instead of scoffing all those strawberries behind Kip's back?" Giving s look of shock to the two otters Kip the dormouse walked off with the bowl of strawberries. "Well that's one less distraction eh? Now get back to the scones." The two otters fell of their stools laughing at the whole scolding from the Friar.

A little bit later chaos took over in the kitchens again. Friar Dill needed some drinks from the cellar. But stopping to think a moment he said to himself "Knowing that lazy old hedgepig he's sleeping using a barrel as a pillow." As the Friar was walking to the cellars he was braking out orders as he went "Kip don't leave that pie in the oven too long!" Walking over to Sam and Pam Dill opened the oven door smelling the scones "Sam, Pam check the scones soon." He said shutting the door.

The friar noticed Rabsire sneaking into the kitchens "And will someone please get Rabsire out of my kitchen right now?!" Kip went over to escort the hare out of the kitchens. He gave a snort of disapproval to the Friar yelling to him "I say old chap can't a laddo get a decent bit of a scone and some mint tea, it is tea time you know?!" Shaking his head slowly Friar Dill sighed "That hare is becoming more, and more like his parents every day."

As the Friar walked into the cellars he saw a hedgehog sleeping, and using a barrel as a pillow. So the Friar sneaked over to the sleeping hedgehog, and pulled the barrel out from under the hedgehogs head yelling "Wakey wakey Rollell!!" But to the Friars surprise the hedgehog was not Rollell, but a dibbun.

Knowing that he had almost scared the infant half to death he ran up to the hiding dibbun saying in a soft sweet voice "Hey there Quell I'ma sorry Ia scarea ya." Though Friar Dill was (and still is) a very stern chubby harvest mouse he has always been nice to infants and dibbuns (with the exception of Methuselah) but he always tries his best to never show his soft side around too many at once, because to him if they found out about him being nice he would be unfit for the Abby kitchens. So he asked Quell readopting a dibbun accent "Hey Quell have youa zeen mista Rollimm ere?"

Quell was feeling better but he was still mad at the Friar for scaring him, so he just snorted at Friar Dill, so giving another long heavy sigh he reached into his pocket and pulled out a fresh scone he was planning on eating later and handed it to Quell. Grinning, he looked greedily at the scone and scoffed it in one mouth full. Rubbing his stomach he said "Thankee kindy mista Dall ita verwy guud."

Dill was smiling too the Friar patted Quell on the head trying to avoid the quills he told Quell "I'm glad you liked it there will be lots more at the feast, but if I can't find Rollell there can't be any feast, and no more scones." Having a look of shock and horror the dibbun said "No..no more guud zones?" Dill shook his head with a look of disappointment "No more good scones, but if I can find Rollell maybe there will be lots of scones."

Qwell immediately told Dill everything, how it was cold outside and how he was tired and Rollell let him sleep in the cellar while he talked to Methuselah. But the hedgehog looked around to see himself talking to the barrels only, so he got the barrel he was using as a pillow and was soon fast asleep again.

Friar Dill came storming out of the kitchens looking for the fox and the hedgehog. He looked all over the snow covered Abby twice before the cold hit him, so he ran for the gatehouse, and as he opened the door to the dusty library of books, parchments, and scrolls. When he walked in he found Methuselah at his desk finishing his daily recorder duties.

Even though Methuselah hated Dill he greeted him with a warm homey voice "Ah Friar Dill, very nice to see you, how's the feast coming along, good I pray?"

Looking severally at the fox he said in a cold tone "That's none of your business Chickenhound, now where's Rollell, tell me now I know he's hiding here no use lying to me!"

Methuselah knowing how much Rollell would get in trouble for sleeping quickly thought of a plan. He stretched and yawned so he could yell without looking suspicious "WellâRollell came here to look at any records that involved drinks for the feast you know, isn't that right Rollell?!"

Wakening up from his nap Methuselah's armchair he quickly realized what was going on yelling back "Yes I was looking for any books or scrolls that might be useful for the feast, but lackaday and a half I couldn't find much o well I know I have some October ale left, thank you Methuselah for letting me at least try." Rollell said while exchanging winks at each other behind Dill's back. Rollell came up patting Methuselah on the back saying "Well now next time you will have to come down to my cellars alrighty?"

Smiling and chuckling Methuselah said "Sure I'll remember that, but just remember this isn't mine yet, Rosabell is still the Abby recorder and I'm still an assistant. Speaking of which I have to go get her time for another writing lesson. I'm getting better."

Also smiling Rollell said "Good you just keep up the good work Methuselah see ya latter." The two said their farewells, but it was when Methuselah said goodbye to Dill that he got yet another insult "Goodbye Chickenhound." Friar Dill said coldly.


	2. RoR chapter 2

2  
  
The feast is over, it didn't go as well as planned. While I was finishing my recording duties in the gatehouse the Badger Lord of Salamandastorn Snowfur came. When I finished with my recording duties I went to the great hall to join in on the feast, but when I entered Snowfur ran up to me socked me a good one right in the chest and picked me up by my neck and started to strangle me, good thing Deyna broke up the fight. So he dropped me and I passed out I've been in and out of consciousness for a while now but I heard that that punch broke three of my ribs, and also I heard Snowfur, Abbess Mhera, and my mother Melina beside my bed. Apparently he came to add insult to injury saying that allowing a fox to live in Redwall is a foolish idea, and that I should be sent out of here as soon as I feel better. When the Abbess told him to apologize he told her "Melina, Abbess I mean (you) no disrespect but I will not stoop so low as to apologizing to vermin like that fox, I bid thee farewell." I passed out again then. It must have been very late when I woke up again because everyone was asleep, but when I looked out the window I saw Abbess Mhera looking at me but it wasn't her, her eyes were bold, fierce, yet kind, and caring, all these signs pointed to one person Martin the warrior. She or should I say he told me  
  
O recorder of Redwall Whose heart and mind" Are wise and true" You must leave this place" And return to the land you once knew"  
  
Sleep took over again but I had very odd dream then I was in the great hall standing in front of the tapestry of Martin in full amour holding his great sword, suddenly the tapestry came alive and Martin looked at me and said  
  
Where the light sets the opposite way you must go" Find the clan whose necks cut yet they walk" Only there you will find many answers then" A detour you must take to the land and person you hate and respect" A powerful ally you will find there yet" "Alone you will go? No you will not" Though friend, foe, or burden the choice is yours to made" "But you must chose fast when your lives are at stake" (Writer note: when editing work on the message)  
  
Methususelah  
  
Oh the feast was a disaster, Methuselah was finishing his recorder duties, checking the shelves for lose scrolls or books (he is always very good at that) and checking the candles, and recording the daily routine of the day and all that. But when he finished he went straight for the great hall and the feast, he was also carrying a few scrolls with him, probably for the yarn spinning tonight. But when he entered the great hall, that oversized, stupid, good for nothing badger (don't tell the Abbess I wrote that) ran up to Methuselah and punched that poor fox square in the chest, sending ink, paper, and quills all over the floor, and no sooner did Methuselah hit the ground Snowfur picked him up by his neck and started to strangle the poor thing. Oh thank the seasons Deyna broke up that fight, and according to Snowfur we have all gone mad letting a fox go with stealing writing supplies and he was probably trying to steal food. The very idea of it!! Methuselah is in bad shape, very bad shape. Sister Siggle says that Methuselah has three broken ribs, and it will be quite a while before he feels better, she assumes that he will be better in about......seven months, at less. He is unconscious, he has been unconscious for about three hours now. The feast continued but it wasn't the same, something was...missing. But the food was very good , no ones said a word since the incident besides asking for more food and such. Deyna decided to take Methuselah's place in the yarn spinning, but we have moved it form the great hall to the infirmary. After the feast ended Abbess Mhera went straight for the infirmary, she had some discussion with Snowfur, I don't know what she said to him but it made him very mad, so mad that he ordered his hares to pack up because they are leaving right away . Well I have to make my way to the infirmary, without Methuselah's help it will be about time for the reading to start by the time I get there (lackaday how I wish I was still young)  
  
Rosabell  
  
The feast was about to start, and everyone was helping each other to set up, because Abbess Mhera wanted this to be an enjoyable feast. Sister Siggle has been in the infirmary all day treating frostbite, busted lips for ice-skating on the pond and falling, and to just a little case of the sniffles. But no matter the case she always had the same treatment ready, one of the most affective yet worst tasting physicks you have ever tasted. Why the physick is the only reason dibbuns stay out of trouble so much.  
  
Friar Dill was also working hard in the kitchens cooking, checking food, and occasionally sneaking a quick taste or two of certain foods, but the hardest job in the kitchens was keeping the Abby Foremole Fendle, and his best friend who was none other than the third biggest glutton in the entire Abby, Rabsire of course. This time Fendle was determined to go up a rank in the glutton chart at least by one, so the two were always trying to get an early start by trying to sneak into the kitchens but Dill was ready and posted sentries by the door. The cellar hog Rollell was doing what he dose best sleeping. Rosabel, and Methuselah were tiding up the gatehouse; a first in a while. Everyone was busy with something.  
  
Abbess Mhera had posted sentries on the wall tops of keep a look out for Snowfur and the long patrol hares, she could hardly contain her excitement. "Are they here yet!" she called to the sentries on the north battlements.  
  
"Ma'am you just asked us that two minuets ago please go inside it's so cold out here you will freeze your rudder off, and then Sister Siggle will have to physick you!" Loven called to her. So Mhera playfully clutched her rudder like tail and ran for the great hall.  
  
Rabsire walked up to Loven the otter shaking his head saying "Tisk tisk, bad form there you know? An Abbess shouldn't act like a dibbun, that's the dibbun's jobs wot wot? You know Loven old chap I hope you never end up like that one. If you do, I'd probably have to keep a bottle of Siggle's physick with me just to keep you in check like you would a dibbun."  
  
The two were clutching their ribs from laughing so hard when a voice called up to them "Jolly bad show chaps, wot's so funny about a full hare regiment and a badger freezing to death out in this bally old cold wot?"  
  
The two immediately recognized the hare accent. Rabsire couldn't resist joking, calling back to the hare "Well never seen a frozen hare regiment and a frozen badger before. Hmmm you know they would look splendid next to the orchard and a few on the wall tops right? We wouldn't have to worry bout the chaps leaving their posts wot wot?"  
  
The two disappeared from the hare's sight because the comical duo slipped and fell due to their back slapping, and constant laughing. So the hare threw up his paws in defeat shaking his head, and exchanging a quick glance to the badger lord of Salamandastorn, nodding his head the great badger called up to the two "I am Snowfur the faithful ruler of Salamandastorn if you don't open up these gates now I will break them down myself!"  
  
The two stopped laughing seeing that this badger meant business. Loven looked at Rabsire saying "Well I don't know too much about badgers but I think this one means business, I think we should let them in." Rabsire nodded his head in agreement "I say capital idea that is, ummm you let him in." But the otter refused saying "No you're a hare you let your leader in."  
  
The two argued for awhile until another call from the badger got them both moving for the gate at the same time. When they opened the gate they tried to act as courteous as they could, even though their teeth were chattering but not from the cold but from fear of the immense sight of the badger lord. Though despite this the two found out that the badger had very nice manners, which calmed their nerves a bit. The badger looked at the two from the gate asking "Pardon me sirs, but pray thee let us enter? It's dreadfully cold out here." The two stopped worrying about the badger and gave a hearty welcome saying "Welcome to Redwall Badger lord Snowfur, did you have a nice trip?"  
  
Meanwhile the two recorders had to leave the gatehouse for fresh air again "Whew! That has got to be the fourth time we had to stop dusting to get some fresh air." Rosabell said wiping her brow. "Fifth time actually." Methuselah corrected.  
  
She looked at Methuselah "Well well, aren't we the observant one today. I swear you are living up to your name Methuselah." He smiled and thanked Roseabel for the compliment and the went back inside the gatehouse but before the held their breath Methuselah said one last thing, with a grin "Well Roseabel, ready to face the dust storm again?"  
  
She looked at him with a sad innocent face "Well Methuselah, do we have much of a choice?" The two laughed for a bit and taking a deep breath they went back to their duties.  
  
Mhera was overjoyed to meet Snowfur again. The two ran to each other hugging, followed by greeting new faces and old faces from each side. Abbess Mhera led Snowfur to one of the most comfortable armchairs in all the Abbey, the Abbey badgers chair, which was set right behind the tapestry of Martin the warrior, the first and bravest warrior in the Abbey history. Snowfur was actually quite reluctant to sit in the chair "Well, Snowfur sit...sit you won't sink in the chair."  
  
But once again Snowfur's manners had Mhera dumbfounded when he said "But Abbess I can surely not sit in this chair, for it is the chair of an Abby badger, and I'm surely not an Abby badger Mhera, I'm sorry but I cannot."  
  
The Abbess looked at Snowfur in a funny way, as if to read his thoughts. There was a long silence until Mhera broke it first with a low chuckle, then saying "Oh Snowfur you are so much like your father Russano, well look you can sit in the armchair..." Snowfur interrupted moving close to the Abbess and talking in a low whisper "But I...."  
  
This time it was the Abbesses turn to interrupt saying in a low whisper too "Look Snowfur I'm sure Cregga wouldn't mind if you sat in her armchair, come on please?" Snowfur was speechless; the Abbess had read his mind perfectly. But the Abbess had lost her patience by then saying in a loud stern voice "Just sit in the armchair!"  
  
Snowfur did as he was told without any second bidding, and then the Abbesses mood changed completely. Smiling at Snowfur she asked "So Snowfur how's that hare of yours Tammelo De Fformelo Tussock II?"  
  
Still speechless on how the Abbesses sudden mood swing, and how she had read his mind he said nothing, almost as if he was in a trance. The Abbess cleared his throat and Snowfur woke up then "Oh-oh yes umm Tammo II yes umm he's doing quite well umm yes right." The two couldn't help giving a small laugh, which grew to a louder laugh, and before they knew it the two were laughing like a pair of dibbuns having a taste of strawberry fizz for the first time. They wiped tears from their eyes then getting along they started to reflect on the past, until it was time for the feast.  
  
"Oh Mhera I almost forgot to tell you, there is a new addition to one of our regiments that I regret couldn't make it here due to duties you know?" Snowfur had caught the Abbesses interest "A new addition to one of your regiments? Well for you to be telling me this it must be someone special, or your running out of things to talk about."  
  
The badger lord grinned and said "Oh it is someone special...very special, I think you know him." But Snowfur stopped playing his game because he could tell the Abbess was getting annoyed.  
  
"Well then, our newest member to the long patrols Lieutenant Tamello De Fformelo Tussock III. He's on a patrol but knowing hares and food I would give it about oh two more hours till they come here asking why they weren't invited to the party. I can hear it now; ahem I say jolly bad show having a party with all those good vittles, and not even bothering to ask a chap if he even wants to come."  
  
Sure enough a little bit after Snowfur and Mhera had finished their conversation another long patrol regiment had arrived led by Lieutenant Tamello De Fformelo Tussock III, and Snowfur was right about one other thing, they came for the food which was the only thing on their minds; then again when there is a feast when isn't food the only thing on a hares mind?  
  
When Mhera and Snowfur got word of this they were laughing so hard they didn't realize they had bumped right into the Friar who was carrying four very hot bowls of hot root soup for Deyna, Mhera, Melina, and Loven. Then they had to rush the kicking, screaming, kicking, Friar to the infirmary, apologizing constantly along the way.  
  
Well the time for the feast is now; everyone has been waiting for the Abbesses permission to eat eagerly, in the Great Hall. Trays and platters of food were set out on the tables in the great hall, six hares have already asked the person sitting next to them to pinch them to make sure they weren't dreaming, and all the rest of the hares had thought they had been killed on the battlefield and they were in the dark forest. When Mhera came she cleared her throat "Well I'm glad to see some old faces back at Redwall, and equally glad to see some new faces as well. We have all gathered here for two reasons, peace among ourselves, and.....to dig in to this wonderful feast!"  
  
A loud cheer of approval came from everyone there in the great hall. But just before everyone could pickup their forks and spoons Deyna rose from his chair calling for silence "Excuse me everyone, I have an important announcement. Too long have the otters been without a skipper since the last one to hold that title passed away."  
  
Everyone in the great hall was eagerly waiting to see who the next skipper of otters was going to be "Now I have thought this over long and hard, and though he is still young he is very smart." Everyone in the room was looking across the table at each otter trying to match up the otter with Deyna's description "So that is why I must congratulate Loven my son."  
  
Loven had a look of shock and surprise, and was completely speechless. Deyna spoke very loud then so that everyone could hear his announcement "Loven you shall now be known as Skipper of otters." This was followed by a standing ovation. Rabsire came to Loven's seat and patted him on the back "Well congratulations Lov-I mean Skipper." Deyna, and Melina came up to their son hugging him and congratulating him.  
  
It had been an hour after the feast had commenced and there was still no sign of Methuselah. The Abbess went over to Sister Rosabel and asked her if she knew where Methuselah was. It was hard but Rosabel managed to turn her head away from the food "Oh you know Methuselah he's probably finishing his recording duties, from what I heard he will be recording even while we are eating, reminds me of a certain me when I was younger, he should be here soon, I just hope he doesn't bring an appetite like those hares do, I could have sworn there were ten deeper'n'ever pies no longer than two minuets ago, but now there are five."  
  
The Abbess shook her head "Well it must be because of Fendle and Rabsire having an eating contest again. I swear it's like this every feast. Fendle smirked at Rabsire looking at his plate "Hurr hurr, urr zdill on ee zekend plade ov meddew cream poi, oim on ee verve."  
  
Rabsire shook his head scornfully at the mole "I say haven't you heard the bally phrase slow and steady wins the race." Fendle smiled dumbly at Rabsire saying between mouthfulls "No oim hoven't zurr. But oll oi knows is that iom beatin you." Rabsire looked mad and muttered "Well see o fat one wot wot?"  
  
Shortly after, Methuselah entered the great hall, and was carrying lots of parchments for the yarn spinning, a few quills, and two bottles of ink with him. But when Snowfur saw the fox enter the great hall, everyone gasped at what happened. Snowfur got out of his seat yelling intrude, running up to Methuselah punching him in the chest sending paper, quills, and ink all over the floor.  
  
Methuselah must have flown several feet from where he was standing; the wind was knocked completely out of him. No sooner did Methuselah hit the ground that he was back up in the air again, because Snowfur had him by the neck, up against the wall and was strangling the fox. Acting quickly Deyna grabbed a walking stick from one of the hares and bringing the hardwood down on the badgers foot causing him to drop the fox. Now everyone was shocked about what happened, well everyone except for Friar Dill who sat back in his armchair saying to himself "Serves Chickenhound right."  
  
While everyone stopped eating Rabsire went up Fendle "I think that this jolly old eat off be postponed until this hubbub dies down agreed?" The two shook paws and then ran over to see if they could assist in any way.  
  
Methuselah had to be carefully taken to the infirmary as quickly as possible because he was barely breathing. Sister Siggle shooed the crowd out until she finished. When the crowd came back in she was giving him a physick, she told them that Methuselah was hurt badly, he has three broken ribs, and that it would be quite a while before his bones heal, seven months being the lowest. But the whole time she was talking Friar Dill was snickering, chuckling, and making rude comments about Methuselah. That is until Sister Siggle and a couple of hares grabbed him and held him still while Sister Siggle poured a full bowl of physick down the Friars throat, then pushing him away yelling at him "You know what Friar I think you needed that more then Methuselah, you look more sick to me. Now get out of my infirmary now all of you! Abbess, Snowfur you two stay here."  
  
Sister Siggle was still breathing hard, she was obviously still mad. Looking sternly at the two "I'm not going to ask how this happened; I'm not going to ask why. I'll leave that kind of talk for you three. Abbess, Lord Snowfur, Melina stay in here, if he wakes up I want him to hear what you three have to say. Good day." So she walked out of the infirmary.  
  
There was a long silence in the room; the only noise was the struggled breathing of Methuselah. Melina finally broke the silence, first with a long sigh "So, you thought that he was an intruder?"  
  
Once again nothing was said for awhile until Snowfur answered turning to the Abbess, most likely for support "Abbess Mera we have known each other for awhile, you knew my father before he...well. Anyway pardon my saying but he is an intruder, right?"  
  
The Abbess slowly shook her head "It's just because he is a fox isn't it? You know Snowfur my friend there is an old saying recorders use, you can't judge a book by it's cover. Do you know what that means?" Snowfur nodded his head in agreement "Aye I know what it means, but there is an old saying us badger lords use, once vermin always vermin. Though this fox has been privileged to live in Redwall you mustn't forget that he is still a fox, it is not a matter of if he will show his fox qualities, but a matter of when, how, and if it will get anyone hurt or killed."  
  
Melina shook her head with disbelief, and with tears flowing down her eyes she said "I...I am at a loss for words, if you saw what this poor creature has gone through, mocked, ridiculed, hated, why? I'll tell you why, it's because he is a fox. He's expected to be bad so he is treated badly, and you know what? So far I think everyone in this Abby is doing one heck of a good job putting him down, I'd probably run away by now if I were in his position."  
  
Snowfur slowly turned to Melina "Maybe...maybe sending him away is the best thing for the Abbey." The Abbess was about to protest at Snowfur's comment but Melina shook her head.  
  
She spoke through tears "I raised him since he was a kit, you don't have children you don't know what it is like. To you he is a fox, vermin. To me he is my son and I love him. Now Snowfur apologize now! But not to me, to Methuselah, now!!"  
  
Snowfur rose quickly from his chair infuriated "Melina, Abbess I mean you no disrespect but I will not stoop so low as to apologize to vermin like that fox. I bid thee farewell." With that he walked out slamming the door behind him. The two jumped when Snowfur slammed the door. "Melina I..." Mhera began, but she stopped and left the room thinking that it was best to give Melina some time alone.  
  
Melina was sitting next to Methuselah's bed still sobbing when someone else came in the room. At first she thought she was alone because she heard no door open or close. Then she felt a paw touch her shoulder, she didn't feel startled because the paw felt warm, comforting, she turned around to see who it was. It was no one else but Martin of old, the first Abby warrior. His eyes were bold, fierce, yet calm, peaceful. He said little, wiping the tears from the Abbess eyes he said "Now now no tears from a beautiful otter...there better." Then walking over to Methuselah's bed he look at him ad said "Melina you are right about this fox, he is a Redwaller, I can look at him and tell. He will have to live a hard life but in the end he will be remembered forever in this Abbey." Melina suddenly started to feel woozy. She rubbed her eyes and when her paws lowered Melina wasn't entirely surprised with what happened. No sooner did Martin appear, he vanished again. Sister  
  
Siggle walked into the room and put her paw on Melina's shoulder saying "Melina are you alright?" Melina nodded her head slowly "Yes...yes I'm fine I had a nice visit from a very old and wise person." Sister Siggle was completely dumbfounded because she knew no one entered the infirmary all she saw was Snowfur, and the Abbess leave the room.  
  
When Melina left the infirmary Sister Siggle told her to go and get something to eat. She went but only because she has always trusted Siggle. When she entered the great hall Deyna, Rollell, and Skipper were cleaning up the mess of ink, quills, and parchments. When the two saw Melina they abandoned what they were doing and immediately asked her how Methuselah was doing.  
  
Her eyes were still red from all the crying she did, she sniffled a little and spoke in a tone like she had lost her voice "Methuselah isn't fairing so well. According to Sister Siggle he has three broken ribs, and he has been strangled so badly that his neck has been injured as well; he can barley breath."  
  
The two shut their eyes tight and shook their heads. Deyna looked as if he were about to cry as much as his wife did "Oh Snowfur why? Why dose Methuselah have to live such a hard life?"  
  
Friar Dill was leaning against the door chuckling loudly "So Deyna you don't know why Chickenhound has lived such a hard life eh? Well I'll tell you, it's actually quite simple. It's because Chickenhound is fox he has been fox and he will always be a fox! Do you know what a fox is? Vermin that fox is vermin he belongs with ver..."  
  
The friar's insults were cut short because of a right hook from Rollell. The hedgehog went over to the chubby harvest mouse paws quivering with rage "Be quiet you sorry excuse for a Redwaller. You have made fun of this poor fox, you have taken every opportunity to put him down, and even when he is badly injured you still mock him!!"  
  
He picked up the mouse like he weighted nothing and told him in a soft evil tone "Well you will not mock him any longer." Rollell clutched and raised it high in the air ready to pound the life out of the mouse. "Stop!!!" Melina's yell caused all action in the room to cease, she was crying again but even more than last time, she spoke between gasps for air "Why...are...we...fighting...Meth...us...elah...would...nt...have...wanted...it...I...don't...wan't...it...n ot...for...reasons....like...this."  
  
She fell down on her knees crying, Deyna sighed "Rollell put Dill down, I know what he deserves, but it will not be done by the paws of another Redwaller, understand?" Rollell dropped the friar, and staring off into space he said in a monotone voice "Get out of my sight rat, before I change my mind."  
  
The friar stumbled over many times before he got out of the great hall running to the infirmary with his broken jaw. Rollell walked over to Deyna to give some more support for Melina but he first let out the last bit of his anger "Deyna requesting permission to eat food that hasn't been prepared by that rat!" Deyna looked into the flaming eyes of the hedgehog "Permission granted, but only if I can join you."  
  
Later on that day Deyna remembered that the yarn spinning was tonight, he would feel bad if Methuselah wasn't there, but then he got an idea. He rushed to the infirmary and walked over to Sister Siggle "Excuse me Miss. Siggle." She turned away from her work delighted to see Deyna "Deyna it's wonderful to see you. Is this about Methuselah?"  
  
Deyna wasn't paying attention he was looking around the infirmary as if planning something. He was brought back by Siggle clearing her throat "Oh yes this is sort of about Methuselah." Siggle was confused "I was wondering Siggle if we could use the infirmary for the yarn spinning tonight?"  
  
Siggle was about to scold Deyna for the idea but thought better, so she smiled and nodded her head. Deyna was overjoyed because he was reading what Methuselah picked to read, and he was going to read it to him, something he hasn't done in seasons.  
  
That night everyone came to the infirmary, but not only to listen to the stories, but to see Methuselah also. Well almost everyone, about seven didn't show up, but no one was too surprised, in fact they expected less to come. Methuselah was still breathing very hard so everyone had to speak a little louder than they normally would. Everyone told great stories except for Sister Siggle and her story about how physick was made and how it has changed so much through the seasons.  
  
But when Deyna came up to read he noticed that Methuselah was smiling, which gave him a little more confidence. He read the story of how Martin the warrior got his blade, and the story of Mathias the warrior because he knew it was Methuselah's favorite story. 


	3. RoR chapter 3

3  
  
(STILL IN EDITING PROCESS) Meanwhile back in the badger fortress Salamandastorn, the hare regiments and Lord Snowfur were just returning form their trip from Redwall. Snowfur was in a foul mood, all the hares were afraid just to get near him, so he was in the front of the line...way in front of the line. Every hare in the regiment was whispering to each other trying to convince one another to talk to Snowfur. "I say old bean I think you should talk to the lord, he likes you more wot wot?"  
  
Tammo III looked back at the hare behind him "Oh jolly good plan chap. I go up to a badger who is having quite the temper tantrum, slap him on the back and tell him, hey no jolly old worries because like me auntie use to say a problem worth fretin over shouldn't even be thought of that way you can't fret over it wot? Then I get myself flippen killed. Is that your jolly good old plan?"  
  
The hare backed off whishing that he had never made the suggestion. But Tammo was actually smiling with approval to the recruits idea "Well if I don't, no one in this blinkin regiment is going to do it. Wish me luck wot!"  
  
Tammo III picked up his pace to catch up with Snowfur "Ummm greetins m'lord, it's getting quite chilly out wot?" Snowfur ignored the hare completely, in fact he picked up the pace to avoid the hare but Tammo didn't take a hint quite well, he picked up his pace to match up Snowfur's pace. "Look Snowfur M'Lord I know that you are in a jolly bad mood, but well I thought it was bad to think bad things about fellow creature's."  
  
Snowfur stopped immediately, he did not look at Tammo but he spoke to him in a very annoyed tone "Yes that is true but that dose not account for vermin like that-that fox!"  
  
Tammo's legs were shaking like a bow string pulled all the way back and let go, but still Tammo held his ground "Well then m'lord if you hate that fox so much my auntie said t'was best just to write it down, that way you can release all those negative thoughts about the chap wot wot?"  
  
Snowfur said nothing for awhile, then looked at Tammo, and smiled! "Well it sounds like a good idea, I'll try it thank you Tammo you are a good friend thank you. I feel a lot better now." He said lying only because he wanted to raise the spirits of the regiments up a little so Tammo suggested small dittiy for while they marched to Salamandastorn. Suggestions popped up left and right until Tammo heard someone suggest his favorite marching song "We are the hares of the long patrol." The hares took a deep breath and shouted as they kept their march in time with the beats.  
  
"Ohhhh we are the hares of the long patrol,  
  
A proud and sturdy lot  
  
We will fight to the death for our badger lord  
  
Wot wot wot!  
  
The badger lord is a fierce one tis true  
  
But a hare is deadlier  
  
S'Death on wind, Eulaliaaaa!  
  
The war cries of a Salamandastorn hare  
  
And if you got some good vittles well  
  
Run for your lives  
  
Because when food gets involved  
  
A hare is the champion."  
  
And if you saw a hare at a feast you would be amazed  
  
At the skill and speed of how he ate  
  
Before you even looked at you plaaaaate!  
  
So heed me warning listen well  
  
And hide you food in the cellars oh  
  
Lock it good and lock it again  
  
Don't open the door for anyone  
  
Cause we'll find it and eat and eat and eeeeeat until theresssssss  
  
Nothing left!!!!  
  
Tammo staggered with laughter up to Snowfur "You know why I love that song?" He asked Snowfur "Why do you like that song Tammo?" He was laughing so hard he could barley speak "Hahaha well hahahhaha it's true hahahahaha!"  
  
He was laughing so hard he fell on his back in the sand, a couple of hares picked him up and the drill sergeant walked over scolding Tammo "Bad form laddie buck. Your supposed to set a good example for the recruits wot wot!? But what you did say was completely true, according to those Abby chaps a hare is a walking stomach bahahaha!" It went on like this for awhile between the hares, mostly because it was the only thing keeping Snowfur's spirits up.  
  
Salamandastorn was a great sight. From afar it appears to be an ordinary mountain by the beach. But on closer examination you can see you have arrived at the fortress Salamandastorn, home to a badger lord who protects the bay and anyone in need, and the hares who assist him. Salamandastorn is also home to the greatest weapons ever made, it is even said that the sword of Martin the warrior was made by a badger; this is why it has survived so many seasons and had so many use the great sword. When everyone returned to the mountain so did Snowfur's temper.  
  
When they went inside Snowfur went to the forage room straight away. The forage room was a favorite and judging on the badger lord only pass time. The room was filled with a variety of weapons: spears, short swords, long swords, broad swords, rapiers, daggers, dirks, ect. Every weapon in the forage room was very special because every one was badger made, so they are very nice weapons. It is said that even the great sword of Martin the warrior was badger made.  
  
All of Salamandastorn was quiet, there wasn't a sound to be heard. Except for the constant ringing, and banging noise coming form the forage room. Most of the time the hares were use to this but this time was different. The sound of the hammer meeting metal got faster in intervals, and louder, and louder, and louder, until sleep was only a dream to the hares. Under normal circumstances somebeast would go and tell him to stop. But to do so under these circumstances was suicide. "Oi, can't a chap get a decent bit o rest 'ere, why doesn't some beast go and tell that badger to flippin calm down wot!?"  
  
A recruit yelled out loud. Another hare in the bunk above the recruit looked at his bunk mate below him scolding him "You flippin' fool, don't ye know the chaps has the blood wrath over im!?" The recruit looked at his bunk mate with a face of puzzlement "Blood wrath." The hare on the top bunk was nodding his head "Aye, blood wrath. Tis a gift and a curse to all badgers. Tis said that when a badger goes through blood wrath he gets twenty times stronger, twenty times braver, and from the roomers say that the badger will even be invincible."  
  
The recruit was getting out of his bunk and walking for the door "Well that doesn't sound to jolly well bad. So he's stronger, and braver, but us hares have got to get some sleep don't ya know?" Another one of the hares quickly got out of his bunk and stood in front of the door blocking the hare's path.  
  
He continued the lesson on blood wrath to the recruit "When a hare is under blood wrath he can not tell the difference between friend and foe, to stand or cross with a badger who is under blood wrath is death for the unfortunate beast. There is a saying we use for recruits.  
  
"When a badgers eyes are blood red Run fool or be dead..."  
  
The recruit stopped with all eyes on him, waiting to see what he would do. "I think I will go to the kitchens to get corks for me ears." The hare who was blocking his way reached into his cloak and smiled pulling out tow corks "Jolly good plan that is, but I'm already ahead of you there. But I warn you no vittle scoffin or Calover will have a fit that will surpass blood wrath wot!" The recruit chuckled softly, and thanking the two for their warnings and went off to the kitchens to get a pair of corks for his ears.  
  
As he was walking back from the kitchens quite happy for finding the last two corks that weren't on bottles, and for not being caught by Calover for scoffing a scone. But then he noticed something different, the noise had stopped, and despite the many warnings he had received curiosity took the hare over as he changed his direction to go to the forage room. He had almost lost his nerve many of times already, so to keep his cool the hare hummed a few marching songs he had learned softly to himself, less he wake any of the other hare who would surely stop him.  
  
When he made it to the large wooden door of the forage room, he stood for a moment in deep thought, thinking if what he was doing would end up being his undoing. So to be on the safe side he peeked through the key hole. He couldn't see much, except for a few weapons on the floor, along with Snowfur. Seeing that Snowfur was unconscious the hare creped into the room.  
  
The hare was shocked at the sight before him: spear heads, sword blades, axe blades, random armor, and bits of scrap metal...all flattened to a pulp. Behind the anvil in the forage lay Snowfur. His right paw was bloody from the forage hammer making contact with his paw instead of metal, both paws blistered and raw from the heat and doing all that work without gloves, and a large piece of a spear point was stuck in his muzzle. Thinking quickly the hare ran for the infirmary where he knew the chief medic Padpaw slept.  
  
When he made it to the infirmary the hare threw open the door. The slamming noise woke up Padpaw and before she knew it she was being dragged by a hare that she didn't even know up a flight of stairs. When they were half way up Padpaw managed to free her paw from the hare, "I say what is the jolly meaning of this shenanigan. Come on chap speak up!"  
  
The recruit looked at Padpaw with a face of complete fear "Our lord is hurt, and he needs help." But Padpaw could barley hear the recruit for the infirmary was just one floor below the forage, and her ears were ringing like bells. "Huh? What's that ye say laddo your board is burnt, and you need help. What is that suppose to mean, come on stop talkin' gibberish."  
  
The recruit realized that at the moment Padpaw was tone death, so he got up close to her ear and spoke to her in a loud whisper "No no I said our lord is in quite a heap of trouble." But Padpaw still couldn't understand him "Huh? Your sword is in a heap of rubble, that too bad but what dose that have to do with me?"  
  
Knowing that this was pointless he grabbed Padpaw's paw again and took off toward the infirmary. When they made it to the door way Padpaw shook free again "Alright that's it! First I am wakened up from a very nice dream, then I am dragged up some stairs, and then I have a hare I don't even know yelling gibberish in my ear, now what is the jolly flippin bad problem?!"  
  
With frustration written all over the hares face he looked Padpaw straight in the eye "Can you hear me?" Padpaw looked at the hare with confusion "Well of corse I can understand ye! What did you expect! Now what's the problem, this is the last time I will ask you!" Keeping his eyes level with Padpaw's he pointed to the forage room saying only two words "Blood wrath." Padpaw quickly opened the door, shocked to see the full force of blood wrath.  
  
When her eyes made contact with the unconscious badger she ran up to him sizing up his condition "His right paw's broken, spear tip in the muzzle, paws blistered. I need to get him to the infirmary, get help quick." The hare ran up to the door way of the forage taking a deep breath "Help!! Lord Snowfur's hurt badly, help!!" It didn't take long for all the hares to come rushing in to the forage room asking what happened, though most were speechless at the sight of destruction that lay before them.  
  
Padpaw asked for the strongest hares to carry Snowfur to the infirmary. Six stepped forward. With three getting on each side of the badger the heaved the badger up on their shoulders and started to slowly walk out of the forage room, with drill sergeant Thime disbursing the crowd. Padpaw was walking out of the forage when the recruit stopped her "Look marm I'm greatly sorry for well you know."  
  
Padpaw patted his shoulder "There is no reason to start apologizing, as a matter of fact you are a hero. Thanks to you Snowfur will be just fine, sir?" Putting a paw to his head "Oh, I'm sorry." he said throwing a salute "Recruit Curieux De Accomplir at ye service. Oh and just to tell you my first name stands for curious and my last name stands for accomplish."  
  
Padpad smiled and nodded her head with approval "Two rather appropriate titles if you ask me eh?" Curieux shuffled his footpaw blushing under his fur "Awww...well they are nice names...and...ehhehehe, umm I must be going now sleep calls too much jolly action for one night g'night Padpaw sweet dreams and all that, and good luck with Snowfur wot wot!" Padpaw couldn't resist taking a moment to laugh before coming back to her senses she made her way to the infirmary.  
  
When Curieux made it back to the barracks he was expecting what would happen when he opened the door, he would walk in and everyone would be congratulating him on a job well done and he may even be put in the long patrol. Sure enough when he opened the door the whole room exploded with cheers from all the hares in the barracks, this was followed by egger hares wanting to know everything that happened in every specific detail, and back slapping, and many questions, but no general accepting him into the long patrol.  
  
Curieux had a look of happiness on the outside but on the inside he was quite the opposite. Curieux came from the northern mountains, where he had heard many stories of Salamandastorn, and the famous, fearless long patrol. Ever since then he has always hoped and dreamed of joining the long patrol. "Maybe the general thinks I need more training before I join." he thought to himself. But as he went to his bunk he noticed a piece of paper laying on his pillow picking it up and examining it he was shocked by who the letter was from.  
  
To: Recruit Curieux De Accomplir  
  
From: General Tamello De Fformelo Tussock II  
  
Dear Curieux  
  
I am grateful for your act of bravery tonight, what you did probably saved Padpaw and all of us a  
  
lot f trouble wot! I don't know how I can show my appreciation for your top hole deed. I got it!!  
  
Get some good rest tonight for tomorrow you shall eat like a king (or something close to that) I'm  
  
sorry but I can't tell you what you will be eating mostly for two reasons. One: because I will  
  
enjoy seeing the shocked expression on your face in the morning. Two: because your mouth will  
  
water so much you will flood out Salamandastorn.  
  
Curieux was happy to see that he was going to eat a lot, because if there was a thing a hare liked more than food that's lots and lots of food. But he was still disappointed that the general didn't accept him into the long patrol, but then he noticed a part of the letter that his paw was covering.  
  
P.S  
  
Don't think I didn't see the way you were looking at Padpaw you rascal. I for one shall not hear  
  
of it!!! Why you may ask. Because it is quit inappropriate behavior for a long patrol hare. Sweet  
  
dreams.  
  
Curieux dropped the letter saying to himself softly "I'm in." he chuckled a little and said a little louder "I'm in!" This followed to him jumping around the room yelling and laughing "Hahaha I can't believe it, I can't believe, I'm in." "In what?!" Curieux looked back at the hare with a face of complete joy "I'm in the long patrol." Everyone in the room was completely shocked "Well looks like curiosity got the best for this one eh?" one of the hares said to the person next to him.  
  
The next morning Curieux was first to wake up and first to the great hall, he could not believe his eyes. On the table lay a wide assortment of foods from Redwall recipes, and a few made by the Salamandastorn cooks. Meadow cream pie, October ale, strawberry cordial, hot root soup, deeper n ever pie, smoked grayling, buttered scones, cream scones, honey scones, vegetable soup, skilly'n'duff, sweet shrimp, hot shrimp, and a few others that the cooks invented themselves.  
  
Curieux heard another hare in the great hall laughing at him "Who's there, and what's so jolly funny?!" he called out. Tammo II waked down from the stairs "Why Private Curieux, you are! Didn't you read my letter? I wanted to see the look on your face when you entered the great hall." Throwing a salute to the general "Sir, umm how is our lord fairing, well I pray."  
  
The mood in the room changed for a moment. There was a long silence between the two "At ease private. He's asleep, his paws are hurt badly, they will have to be bandaged up for awhile but aside from that and another bandage on his muzzle he will be just fine. Padpaw also told me that if you didn't find Snowfur his wounds might have gotten infected, which would have lead to some unpleasant circumstances." He said pulling a sleeve over his paw, and holding it forward. "But I wont go into too much detail on that subject wot! You have all the jolly good vittles to scoff."  
  
Curieux was quite eager to start eating, but he would think it rude and quite a bad example for the other hares. Tammo II walked to the table and as he was walking by Curieux he whispered in his ear "I say why such the slow poke today wot! Snowfur's in the infirmary, and there is no one to start the feast. But since I am the highest in rank in this room so far I think I can give us permission."  
  
Curieux grinned widely "I say top hole idea sir now lets get scoffin'!" Curieux was about to run to the table when Tammo II held out an arm blocking his way. First Tammo got his face level with Curieux's and spoke in a happy evil tone "A warring to you though. Don't scoff so much, you are now in the long patrol, and since Snowfur is out of commission at the moment, well you belong to me! When breakfast is over you and my son will take a short patrol for now, just to get the lay of the land. When you get back report to Sendill, he will provide you with maps, report to my room then, I will give you instructions on that. When our lord feels better report to the forage room to get you a weapon. By the time I'm done with you, the only thing you will long to see will be the darkness when you close your eyes at night. But don't get to comfortable; a patrol drill can take place at any time. But that should be a jolly old walk through the park for you, right?" This was followed by a soft moan "Why did I leave the mountains for this."  
  
A little bit later, all the hares came flooding in, mesmerized at the sight of all that food in one place. Without a second thought they ran up to the table fighting over seats that were closest to the food. Before anyone knew it a war of food had started. But little did Curieux know that Tammo II planed this perfectly by letting him start early. His son Tammo III wasn't quite that hungry, he munched on a few scones stood up, walked over to Curieux's seat pulled it back and pulled Curieux out of the chair "Ready?" he asked. "Umm actually I'm still..." but Tammo III interrupted him mid sentence "Great well best be goin, and no sad faces. Tis too beautiful of a day today wot!"  
  
The two were walking along the shore with Tammo giving direction, and short cuts to different places. When the two made it to the boarder between the shore and the forest Tammo called for a quick break. "Ah thankee kindy sir my paws are killin' me. I guess I'm not fit for this long patrol stuff wot!"  
  
Tammo turned around casting a warning glance "Ohohohoh your not getting out that easy." Curieux threw up his paws shaking his head "Oh well can't blame a chap for trying wot wot!?" Giving a snort of amusement Tammo sat down. "Hey Tammo? Have you ever had an odd dream, you know the kind that you think might mean something?"  
  
Tammo was taken back by the sudden question "Umm no I'm afraid I haven't. Why do you ask ?" Curieux looked up at the sky as he was trying to find an understandable way of putting it. "You know of the tapestry of Martin the warrior back at Redwall right?" Tammo nodded his head "Well, I think Martin came to me with a message, though it made absolutely no blinkin sense."  
  
"Find them, help them.  
  
Help live and his friend."  
  
"Well sounds like he just stopped talkin, spirits probably have very important things to do ya no." with raised eyebrows Curieux looked at Tammo "You don't know what you are talking about do you?"  
  
Tammo lowered his head "No ..'fraid I don't" Tammo and Curieux couldn't help but laugh at each other "Woahahah, oh goodness. Well come on breaks over chap, up on ye paw's." The two marched to the edge of Mossflower forest with Tammo telling him short cuts, land marks, were to go, and were not to go. But Curieux wasn't listening he was enjoying the scenery. Tammo let out a soft silent evil chuckle.  
  
When they made it back to Salamandastorn Tammo went to the officers barracks, while Curieux went to the expert tracker and map maker Sendill, who provided the hare with five maps of Mossflower, strangely they all looked the same. There was a knock at Tammo III's door "It's open!" he called. Curieux entered the room, Tammo was in the middle of polishing his saber. Setting down the sword he smiled and greeted Curieux quite homely, too homely "Ah Curieux come in, come in. Did you have a nice walk, here have some of the October ale from the feast it's still cold."  
  
Gratefully accepting the cup from Tammo he finished it in one gulp, he knew then why Tammo was being so nice "You know that when my son was talking to you about all the short cuts and all that blinkin' stuff. Well, it wasn't just small talk." Curieux had a hard look of horror and fear on his face, "Now as for those maps. First you must find the real one, you can't have any help, you got plenty from my son didn't you?" He nodded his head dumbly "Top hole! Well, after that you must plot safe routs to Redwall, the construction site of Saint Ninans, a patrol around Mossflower woods, and the camp were my father lived. I'm sure you can handle that can't you?"  
  
Once again he dumbly nodded his head, and walked out of the room. "Curieux!" He stoped and turned around. Tammo walked over to hem "Two things. First there is no time limit to this take your time, second you never turn you back on a high ranking officer without saluting you best remember that alright?" Curieux saluted and left for the dormitories to start his work. 


	4. RoR chapter 4

4  
  
The reconstruction of Saint Ninans has finally gotten under way. We had to postpone the  
  
construction due to unsafe wether conditions. The skeptical workers are calling this a "sign" that they  
  
shouldn't even atempt to rebuild the "cursed curch" as they call it. But you know what I have to say  
  
about that, preposterous absolute rubbish, and gobeldy gook. Cursed, it's just a story told to dibbuns to  
  
stay away from the place, you know it's actually funny seeing fully grown beasts scared like a bunch of  
  
dibbuns over a story. Rabsire has been doing everything and anything to keep away from the "cursed  
  
church", he even insisted on doing chores. Now if we could get him to act like that all the time, oh well  
  
I can always dream.  
  
Methusesah is feeling much better now, actually Sister Siggle says that at the rate he's recovering he  
  
will be fully recovered in about a month. Wow! Four months for three badly broken ribs to heal, foxs  
  
must heal faster than we do. But even though he is a good fox he still disobeys orders sometimes. He's  
  
soupose to be in bed right now, but he has been desperate to get out of the infirmary (can't say I blame  
  
him) so when Sister Siggle comes looking for him I'll just say I havent seen him I'l just say I  
  
havent seen him here. Though he hasen't been himself lately. He's been quite well distant, he doesn't  
  
talk much, and he keeps to himself a lot, I wonder why? Whenever I ask him he just changes the  
  
subject immediately. Well at least I can write something happy now. Deyna's birthday is coming up and Friar Dill is  
  
preparing a feast. I just hope this one goes better than the last feast. Though there is one thing I am  
  
(NOT) looking forward to, Rabsire's concert. Oh why!? I'm going to go to the kitchens right  
  
now to get some corks before they are all taken. Rosabell  
  
It was late out and everyone in the Abby was asleep, except for Methuselah who was sneeking out of the infirmary for some time to himself to think about the hard task ahead of him. Once he got onto the lawn he slowed to a casual pace up to the battlements. He sat down and leaned back on the cold red stone watching the full moon and all the stars. Methuselah decided to play a game that Deyna did while he was called Tagg.  
  
First you pick a star and put a dot it on the ground, the first star you picked was called the start star; Methuselah used the dust on the stones then you pick another star and put it on the ground, and you keep on doing that until you think you are finished, then you trace the stars you dotted, and finally you name it. "Am I disturbing you?" a voice called to him; it was Melina. Methuselah just shook his head. Melina walked over to Methuselah looking at the picture and looking up at the sky trying to find the stars he picked.  
  
She gave a small snort of laughter "You know Methuselah, when your father showed me this game when I first met him. I could have sworn that he picked the same star over and over again, and you know what?" she asked. Methuselah looked at her with interest "That start star that you picked looks just like the one your father picked. Do you have a title?" she asked.  
  
Methuselah gave a thinking sigh and put a paw to his muzzle "The mother and son, because it looks like an otter, you of course, and that looks like a fox, me." Melina nodded her head with agreement "I like it."  
  
There was a long silence between the two; they just sat back on the battlements watching everything, the moon, the stars, the Abbey "Methuselah, can I ask you something?" Melina said "Sure, what is it mom."  
  
Melina looked at Methuselah and smiled "I haven't heard you call me that in awhile. Methuselah ever since you were hurt you have been so solitary, please tell me why." Methuselah held on to Melina's paw tightly and had an expression on his face like he was holding back from weeping "Mom you were there when Martin came right?" she nodded her head not knowing how he knew "Well he came there for a reason, it's one you won't like...but I must go through with this. Mom when I am fully recovered I must leave Redwall. I'll be on a journey one that may take a few days, or a few seasons."  
  
Melina sighed "I know you want to go through with this, and the only way I can stop you is to tell the Abbess to confine you to the gatehouse. But I won't do that, you'll hate me forever if I do, and that's something I won't have on my shoulders."  
  
Methuselah leaned back against the cold red stone of the battlements, and shut his eyes "Mom thank you, for everything, you raised me, you defended me, and even in a situation like this you still want to help me, when I leave please don't be sad, alright?" but he was talking to himself, Melina was fast asleep. So Methuselah moved closer to keep both of them warm and they fell asleep. What the two didn't know was that someone was listening in on their conversation.  
  
Later the next day the group of Redwallers assigned to rebuild Saint Ninans were on the dirt road. Some were enthusiastic, some were not. "Umm.....Skipp, I think I left my window open in my room, but oh don't worry about turning the whole group around wot! I'll just go back and close it, Oh and while I'm there I'll just help out around at the Abbey."  
  
Skipper looked sternly at Rabsire "You'll help at the Abbey? More like help eat, help sleep, and help gossip with you friends. If you even try to run I'll guarantee you will want to work all day, because your rump will be so tanned that you won't be able to sit for awhile, consider that you fair and only warning."  
  
Rabsire snorted with anger and disapproval the otter's judgment "The caps letting the power of being Skipper go to his head. Bad form that is, making us rebuild a burnt down building while a chap's room's getting ice icicles all over in it. Tisk tisk jolly bad form, bad manners to I might add wot wot wot!" he mumbled under his berath.  
  
When the made it to the burnt down ruins of Saint Ninans Skipper got in front of the crowd yelling so everyone could hear him "Well my friends wolcome to Saint Ninans!" he took a quick moment to look over his shoulder looking at the wreck "Or whats left of it!" There was a small bit of laughter from the crew.  
  
Seeing that everybeast seemed to leave their sense of humor at the Abbey Skipper got serious "Well the Abbess sent us here to fix up the place so lets hop to it. First we need to get rid of all this debris, Rabsire you and four able ones clear the place out. Foremole you and you crew get stones and carve them into blocks. Rollell you and everyone else get wood for the frame of the church. I'll be helping Sister Rosabell with the blueprints. Alright come on lets go!"  
  
The construction got off to a very bad start, gloves left behind led to cut paws, there was only one saw, the only ones who were getting along smoothly were Foremole, Skipper, and Rosabell. "Ouch! Those stones are sharp!" Rabsire shouted while trying to force a stone out of the iron railings with no luck.  
  
Frustrated and angry Skipper got up and called everything to a halt "Look I know that you are all trying to do a good job but this isn't working, the only thing that has been done successfully was the stones. This is pointless we will go back to Redwall and in the morning we will try this again with the proper supplies, and I don't want to hear anyone talking about curses or stuff like that!"  
  
The crew of construction workers came back and not in very high spirits. Abbess Mhera went to greet them but thought it better to leave them be. Skipper stamped over to Mhera, it was quite obvious that he was still in a very bad mood "Marm our progress is moving just about as fast as a fish out of water, hooked to a fishing line. It was a complete disaster, we forgot the supplies and all we have now are a bunch of stone blocks, and bloody paws."  
  
The Abbess knew how mad Skipper was but she couldn't help but chuckle while Skipper was explaining how things went and the injuries. But she didn't need to know what happened to Rabsire for he was running around the great hall with a bandage partially put around his paw "Youch, help, mercy, help, assassin, she's trying to blinkin' kill me!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Hold still you. I swear you acting worse than a dibbun. Hey don't you run away, don't, no, hey come back here!!!" Siggle said while chasing Rabsire down. Skipper and Abbess Mhera almost fell down laughing so hard.  
  
It was time for Deyna's birthday party but they decided to surprise him by acting as if they had forgotten; it worked to. Melina was busy distracting him by taking him fishing over at the river, so the Redwaller's had plenty of time to get ready. When they returned Deyna had a full bag of grayling. Deyna look at Redwall with puzzlement "Mehra, why is the gate open, and the place looks literally abandoned. What's going on here?"  
  
Playing along Mhera tried to look confused as well "You're right, it's not that late for everyone to go to bed, and carelessly leave the gate open. Something's going on here, but what?" The two walked over to the gatehouse to see if there was anyone there, empty. They checked by the pond, no one. But when they opened the door to the Great Hall there was a loud roar "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEYNA!!!"  
  
Deyna was very surprised "Hahahaha you remembered, and here I was thinking you all forgotten, thank you everyone." The birthday feast went through without a single problem, not even Rabsire's concert. In fact, the concert was quite good. For once Rollell, Deyna, and Melina forgot about their promise to never eat food cooked by Friar Dill. Mostly because of the wide variety of foods and drinks: scones, meadow cream tarts, apple pie, hot root soup (which was only touched by moles, and otters) grilled grayling, and the main attraction, a special cake made by Friar Dill himself called the hot root cake, though not as powerful as the soup so that others could eat it, but Dill was prepared for this, he had a salt shaker but with ground up hot root in it, and so many other foods and drinks it was the kind of feast the Abbess was aiming for last time, one of the best the Abbey has seen in quite some time.  
  
The duel of gluttons was well under way between Fendle and Rabsire, and so far Rabsire was losing "Youch!! I'm not eatin' any more of that ot' root soup! Oh my poor tongue I don't think I'll be able to taste anything for days!"  
  
Rabsire yelled after takeing his first try of hot root soup, and was also fanning his mouth madly. Fendle turned his head away from his bowl, and looked at Rabsire's untouched bowl "Hurr hur if'n you aren't going to eat then io'm guessin oi won roight?" he said reliving Rabsire of his bowl and finishing it in three big gulps. Rabsire wasn't one to admit defeat lightly so he crossed his arms, made a wry face, and was pouting and kicking one of the legs of his chair "Humph, easy for you mole chaps to say, you have mouths made of cast iron wot wot!" he mumbled to himself.  
  
Fendle slapped Rabsire on the back with his heavy digging claw "Hurr hurr now don't ee worry zur u'm bee's alroitie. There'm alwys next seazon." Rabsire looked at the six empty blows of hot root soup that Fendle consumed and gave a low sigh, but he did cheer up "Well you know what Fendle your right, there is always next season, and I will be able to eat that soup next time this I swear, on my honor to be the Abbeys biggest glutton. Not something I'm too proud of though...but it's the principal of it all wot!"  
  
It was time for the thing that all the Abby creatures were dreading, Rabsire's concert. Very few could find corks for their ears (Rabsire took them all) he pulled out a chair from the table and hopped on to it. He cleared his throat to make his speech sound important "Ahem, well thank you all for coming." a mouse sitting next to Fendel asked "We had a choice? I thought the Abbess said that this was mandatory!"  
  
Rabsire stopped in the middle of his speech, and looked around to see if he could find who made the comment. When he couldn't he just forgot about it and continued with his speech "Anyway. We all regret Brother Nimbalo's death, some of us still grieve, but we must press on, he would want it. Now I know that I'm new and I'm not as good as he was in the music department."  
  
He stopped to see if anyone in the audience had anything to say about what he said "But I shall do my very best to try. Now since we have no orchestra yet, I'll just sing a little ballad my father taught me." Quite a few gasped at the idea of the hare singing. Hares are mostly good at marching songs. But ballads actually have tone changes, and speed changes. Whenever a hare tries to sing a ballad it always comes out sounding like a dagger to a scrap of metal. Everyone reached into their pockets for their corks, but found them to be empty.  
  
Rabsire looked at the crowd with a grin like a robber fox in an unguarded treasure room. He reached into his pocket pulling out some corks "Looking for these?" everyone turned to him "Yes these dreadful things. Phew smell's a lot to you sure you wanted to put these in your ears?" the whole audience stared at the hare dumbfounded "Yes yes, I bet your wondering how I got these corks out of your pockets without you even noticing. Well, while you were all busy staring at the food, I snuck behind your chairs and quickly slipped them out of your pockets, clever wot!?" everyone was still quite amazed, so Rabsire took that to his advantage "Well since I got you attention I guess I will start." Rabsire got down from the chair and sat down in it to make himself more comfortable.  
  
"Oh I will sing you a little ballad bout my uncle Shaw,  
  
He was not too fit for the long patrol  
  
Cause is head was always stuck in a book.  
  
Come on chap tuffen up they'd say  
  
But he'd be to busy reading The hare bragade  
  
Amazing they'd say that chaps quite smart  
  
And he dose what we do not  
  
He brain is his weapon  
  
His brawn he uses not  
  
But there came a day when a traveler  
  
A well educated lad he was  
  
He said a group of bandit were stealing literature and all that stuff  
  
What made matters worse is what they did later on  
  
They'd make a bon fire out of all the books.  
  
So Shaw was furious  
  
What barbarians he would say  
  
So got his stuff and said be back soon  
  
And he set off into the night to find the book burning villains  
  
A few days later he found them reading a few yarns  
  
Come on chaps up on your paws a battle of wits Shaw proposed  
  
They accepted and quizzed each other until they all turned blue  
  
But my uncle Shaw came out in the end with one simple question  
  
If a hare was alone in the wilderness with a table full of food,  
  
How long would it to finish it all?  
  
The answer. He couldn't, because there would be no cook, and no kitchen  
  
So there would be no food he would be imagining it.  
  
Rabsire finished his ditty, but something was strange about the song, it sounded good. So good that Rabsire got a standing aplause. He was quite flattered by the appreciation "Well good to see a few chaps in Mossflower have good appreciation of good music wot!" said Rabsire while bowing elegantly. The Abbess walked over to Rabsire and held up a hand for silence.  
  
"Rabsire, first let me say that that was excellently sung, great job. Also I don't think I need to hear anymore songs for me to make my decision. Rabsire I Mhera, Abbess of Redwall appoint you to be the new head of music, congratulations." Rabsire was far more than pleased, he hid a hop skip around the Great Hall, followed by a paw shake and hug to anyone he could reach, it didn't take to long for the dibbuns to try this game to.  
  
The Abbess held her hand up for silence again "Now it has been a long exciting day I know. But we must all go to bed; some of you have lots of work to do in the morning from what I hear." 


	5. RoR chapter 5

5  
  
Rosabell closed the recorder book saying to the family of squirrels that she would tell the story her father told her.  
  
Meanwhile back at Salamandastorn Snowfur's wounds had some what healed, but that didn't stop him from being up and about. Curieux was still working on the maps. A few hares had tried to help him but an officer always stopped the hare, and if they marked a few points they would give Curieux a brand new one. The thing that really bugged him was that what if one of those maps that were thrown away was the map he was looking for. It was so confusing, some maps had lakes on a certain spot, another had the lake on the other side, and some had no lake at all.  
  
He ruled out two immediately because he knew the exact location of Salamandastorn and Redwall, he also plotted a safe rout from Salamandastorn to Redwall with no great difficulty because he was with one of the groups that went to Redwall. Curieux was working on a map that he knew was right one. There was a knock on the door "Come in, it's open." Curieux called.  
  
Snowfur came through the door way. Curieux smartly stood at attention saluting. Snowfur nodded his head once "At ease" he said calmly. Snowfur walked over to view Curieux's work "How's it coming?" he asked him.  
  
Curieux noded his head with satisfaction "Quite well...I think...I hope wot!" Curieux said unenthusiastically.  
  
Snowfur then handed Curieux three more maps "That is for sneaking out after hours, and for stealing food."  
  
Curieux moaned with despair as he took the maps from Snowfur. But then Snowfur walked over to Curieux's bunk bed and selected six maps; including the one he was just about ready to turn in, leaving only seven maps left, including the three he had just given him "That was for saving my paw." Then he picked two more from the pile "Finaly that is for showing quite a bit of courage, you are prefect long patrol material Curieux."  
  
Curieux was dumbfounded "Ummm...thank you sir I-I-I just don't know what to say."  
  
Snowfur smiled at Curieux "How's about this? Snowfur thank you for helping me and I won't let you down wot wot!" Curieux was still quite confused; Snowfur shook his head with amusement and walked out leaving Curieux to his work.  
  
A little bit later there was another knock on the door, this one was softer not like Snowfur's "Come in!" Curieux called.  
  
Padpaw came through the door way this time; Curieux remembered what Tammo wrote to him, this caused him to blush "Ah Padpaw hello, come in come in, sorry about the mess." he said holding a map close to his face.  
  
"How is the map going?" she asked from the door way.  
  
Curieux pulled the map up to his nose so that it was covering his face "Oh...it's going...fine. In fact it's going great!" he said through the parchment.  
  
Padpaw walked over and took his quill and ink well off the night stand he was using as a table and said sweetly "Alright that's enough work for now. Come with me, come on."  
  
Curieux gasped as she slowly pushed his paws down so that the map as just below his eyes. The two stared at each other for a moment. The silence was finally broken by Curieux "Alright...if those are the doctor's orders."  
  
Padpaw grinned and nodded her head "Aye they are!" she said lightly tapping him on the nose.  
  
When the two exited the mountain fortress Curieux yawned loudly, and stretched "There. Is that better?" she asked Curieux  
  
Curieux was naturally stubborn at times, especially when he felt embarassed "Well...a little. But why did you think it was so important that I leave now?" Curieux asked sitting down on the stone steps watching the wave's crash onto the shore.  
  
She looked back at Salamandastorn and back at Curieux "How long have you had those maps?" she asked.  
  
Curieux started counting on his paw "Oh about three weeks; give or take a few days."  
  
Padpaw nodded her head "Now how long have you been in Salamandastorn?" she asked.  
  
"Ummm; ever since I got those maps I guess." she nodded her head again.  
  
"Well?" she asked "Well what?" he asked back "Well, your outside now stretch out your legs, enjoy the outside for awhile don't you want to get some fresh air?"  
  
Curieux looked at Padpaw with a little bit of guilt "Ummm I'd rather go back inside and start working again." he said while starting to walk back to the mountain.  
  
But Padpaw grabbed on to Curieux's arm "Well if you want to do it this way then fine! Curieux as the keeper of the Salamandastorn infirmary I order you to get some fresh air!"  
  
Curieux looked at Padpaw, his mouth hung open with shock "You can't do that...can you?"  
  
She smiled at him and nodded her head "Uh huh. I'm afraid I can take the authority to make and order like that if I know that it is involving well being of ones health. Now you have been cooped up in Salamandastorn for too long, and if you don't listen you shall be charged with disobeying a direct order and taken out of the long patrol understood?!"  
  
Curieux sighed and fell back into the sand "Well then, I guess a little bit of fresh air hurt no one wot wot!"  
  
The two were walking along the shore line listening to the sound of the waves, and relating life experiences with each other.  
  
But Padpaw wanted Curieux away from Salamandastorn for another reason. She sat down on the sand and Curieux did as well. "Curieux?" he looked over at her "When Tammo took you out last time out on a practice patrol you didn't really listen to what he had to say did you?" Curieux nodded his head sheepishly "Well allow me to give you a little review."  
  
So she told them everything he needed to know. When she finished she took a moment to catch her breath "Now Curieux there is something you have to do when we get back to Salamandastorn. Do not finish the map right away; the other hares will get suspicious if you miraculously know everything you needed to know in one day when you have been working on the maps for about three weeks already wot wot!"  
  
He agreed completely "I see your point, it wouldn't make much sence would it?"  
  
When the two returned from their walk Curieux went straight to the barrack to start his work, heeding Pawpaws advice though and took his time. She also told him to make a few mistakes on purpose because no one has gotten it perfectly on the first try, and if he did he would be suspected of getting help.  
  
It was getting late, and Curieux had moved to the great hall to work on the maps. The great hall of Salamandastorn didn't have the same homey feeling that Redwall had. The place was full of weapons and a tapestry of Lord Brocktree; the first badger lord of Slalamandastorn. Curieux had been working into the late hours, writing making a few mistakes here and there due to his insomnia, and forgetting just about everything he and Padpaw talked about.  
  
He ran out of ink in his ink bottle. With a frustrated yell he threw the bottle smashing it flying until it made contact with one of the pillars, sending glass shards all across the floor. The sound of the smashing bottle's echos was still in the room followed by the sobbing of Curieux "Who was I kidding? I'm no flippin' long patrol material!"  
  
Curieux knew he was alone, but all of a sudden he felt as if there were someone else in the great hall. First he heard a voice, but it didn't belong to anyone he knew from Salamandastorn "Hey, hey calm down. Now look at the mess you have made."  
  
Then out of the shadows a fox appeared Curieux tried to get up but he felt paralyzed, he tried to yell for help but his voice had left him. The fox walked over to Curieux reaching into a small bag he had tied to his belt; Curieux thought that this was the end. But the fox pulled out one of the least things he would have expected, and ink bottle! He set the bottle down beside Curieux's paw which was holding his quill in, and took a moment to look over the maps that were laid in front of him. The fox took Curieux's paw and selected a map from the pile. Wordlessly he moved Curieux's paw marking areas, writing things in places, renaming certain areas, drawing arrows to point where certain places should be.  
  
The whole time Curieux looked at the fox, the fox was frowning but it was probably because he was thinking so hard, also he had a tattoo on his arm, it looked like a black fox wearing a red scarf. This wasn't an ordinary fox, he looked kind of sad and Curieux could look in his eyes and he could see that the fox was afraid. Was this fox just a figment of his imagination, was this even real? If it was Curieux didn't want to wake up, the map was almost finished. He felt strange around the fox, as if he had known him all his life; what was more odd was that he felt...safe, but with a fox? "If he was real who is he, and why dose he look different from fox's I'm told about so often?" he thought to himself.  
  
When the fox had finished he crossed his arms and smiled with satisfaction, and no sooner did the fox appear he disappeared again. The next day Curieux woke up expecting to find the map blank...it wasn't! But the thing that confused Curieux the most was that he had ink on his paws. But how could he have ink on his paws when they were perfectly clean when the fox came. But there was no smashed bottle, in fact the ink bottle he was using was the one he had been using for a while now, and it was still quite full. He thought about the idea the he did this in his sleep, but he still thought it was the fox that helped him.  
  
A short while later Curieux was walking back to the dormitories to get some real sleep when Snowfur stopped him "Ah Curieux just the hare I was looking for!"  
  
Curieux was a little taken back "Sir? You need me!?"  
  
Snowfur smiled but it kind of looked forced "Well there is an important letter I personally want you to deliver to the Abbey."  
  
Curieux's eyes brightened up almost instantaneously "Oh Lord Snowfur thank you-why I'd be honored to deliver the letter!"  
  
Snowfur's mood changed quiet quickly all of a sudden "Just one thing, don't and I mean don't open that letter! If I find out you did you will never make it into the long patrol for disobeying a direct order form your superior; is that understood?!" he said getting close into the petrified hares face.  
  
Curieux gulped loudly "Si-si-sir um...crystal clear."  
  
Snowfur handed Curieux the letter and patted him on the shoulder saying "Good, just keep it that way, or else." He didn't know how he did it but with a paw shaking like it had been in cold water for a season, Curieux actually managed to salute. Once he knew that Snowfur was clear he backed up against the wall and sat down to calm his nerves. 


	6. RoR chapter 6

6  
  
It had been about an hour since Curieux left Salamandastorn. Almost the whole time he had been walking to Redwall he kept looking back at the bag he was carrying, which contained the letter he was forbidden to look at. His paw slowly crept toward the bag but he caught himself in time. Just to keep his mind off the letter he started humming to himself. Curieux never left Salamandastorn by himself; it was a little unnerving, but he was grateful to have something else to think about. Curieux stopped to rest for a bit when he lived up to his name, and curiosity took over. Taking a kitchen knife he borrowed (since he hadn't been issued a real weapon yet) carefully cut the seal to the letter and was shocked by what he read  
  
Dear Abbess Mhera  
  
I am sending this letter to you as not a threat, but as a warning. I have warned you about that fox, he is nothing but trouble and in the end he will cause something bad. But you have chosen not to heed my warnings , and if anything bad happens, well I told you so. But to the point because I know you are getting impatient (please excuse my attempt at humor) well this is hard for me to say because I don't want to hurt your family's feeling (with the exception of you know who) so I will try and make this a quick as possible. I shall not set one paw into your Abbey, neither will anyone from Salamandastorn until that fox is gone or six feet under. That fox shall not violate Salamandastorn ground either. If he dose I won't promise I won't kill him, but I will do much worse than break a few of his rib's. Once again the letter isn't meant as a threat but a friendly warning.  
  
Lord Snowfur: Badger Lord of Salamandastorn  
  
Curieux leaned back on the tree and thought "A fox at the Abby; is it the same fox from my dream?"  
  
The sun was starting to set in the distance and the air had begun to chill so he decided to call it a day. In his haste to leave Salamandastorn Curieux forgot to bring anything to make a fire. So Curieux sat leaning against a tree cold, miserable, and munching on a stale scone. The hare's eyes had begun to droop and soon he fell asleep.  
  
Curieux was awoken by the smell of smoke and the sound a two creatures laughing, he slowly got up to see who it was. It was a rat, and the fox that looked like the one from his dreams; or at least he thought it was. The rat turned around and spotted Curieux "Ah Curieux! Why are you sneaking around? Not plannin'on scoffin' any vittles while we are asleep now are you?"  
  
The fox shook his head at the rat "Oh go easy on him, he can't help it if he's hungry; here have this."  
  
The fox said tossing Curieux a scone, Curieux ate it gratefully; it tasted real. Though one thing kept on bothering him; the rat he had never seen, and the fox for only a moment, but why did he feel so familiar with these two, and how did the rat know his name?  
  
Curieux sat down in front of the fire and looked at the fox and the rat, left and right; back and forth. "Hey!? What's a matter? Do we got summtin' on our faces?! Quit jokin around!" said the rat.  
  
The fox got up from his spot and got close to Curieux looking at him and putting his paw on his forehead "Are you feeling alright?" he asked.  
  
Curieux just brushed him off "Bah! I'm fine I'm in the long patrol ya know tough ones those chaps are! Yup toughest you chaps had ever seen. By the way just wondering, umm how long have we known each other?"  
  
The fox put a paw on his muzzle as he thought "Hmmm, well we just met about two weeks ago ever since you helped us back at..."  
  
Curieux picked a perfect time to wake up. But he just got up, threw his paws in the air in defeat and started off for the Abbey.  
  
When Curieux made it to the Abbey it was already late noon and tea time was just over, when a loud knock came from the north gate. Skipper and Rabsire opened the gate and Curieux came in trying to look very militaristic. Marching the way all the important hares did: chest out, arms paralel, long even strides, eyes forward. He approached the Abbes and threw a smart salute "Marm, Private Currieux De Accomplir reporting, with an important letter from Lord Snowfur."  
  
The Abbess was quite surprised; what did Snowfur send a letter for when he normally came to talk something over. Curieux looked at the Abbess pleadingly before giving her the letter "Marm, before I give this to you, please promise you won't be to mad at Snowfur, he hasn't been himself lately, please!"  
  
She sighed and nodded her head thinking that it was just some joke; seeing how Snowfur had always had a good sense of humor. The Abbess opened the letter and read it slowly; Curieux had turned around to look at the Abbey, but he was really waiting for the Abbesses response. He already knew it wouldn't be present because he heard the crumbling of parchment behind him. The Abbess slowly walked around and faced Curieux and said in a cold, angry, evil tone "Get out of my Abbey now!"  
  
Without having been told twice the hare was gone in a flash. As she passed Skipper she said quickly "I'll be in my room, send for my brother and his wife. I want no other disturbances, understood!?"  
  
Skipper dumbly nodded his head, as the Abbess stamped across the Abbey lawn to her room. A few minuets later Deyna and Melina came in. The Abbess was sitting in her armchair and looked toward the doorway; she took out the letter and spoke only two words "Read it!" she said sharply.  
  
Deyna took the letter and read it aloud, his voice got more and more tense after each word "How foolish! Something's different about Snowfur. I don't know why but he's going overboard with this. Mhera what should we do?"  
  
The Abbess buried her head in her hands. There was a knock on the door, and when Melina opened it Methuselah came in; still quite wobbly though he was almost completely recovered. Mehra looked up, shocked to see the last beast she wanted to show the letter to. "I was stretching out my legs when I heard yelling. What's going on?"  
  
Deyna looked to the Abbess, she said nothing, just nodded her head slowly. Deyna handed the letter to Methuselah. He said nothing as his eye's passed over each line, yet he showed no sign of emotion, it was almost as if he were expecting a letter like this. He set the letter down on the night stand beside him and said in a calm tone "I'm going to go back to the infirmary." and just walked off.  
  
Deyna followed Methuselah up the stairs and helped him up them "Methuselah, when you saw that letter were you the least bit angry?"  
  
Methuselah stopped and sat down on the stairs "Well, yes I was a little angry. But if you are trying to ask if I hate Snowfur for all he has done to me, even though I have done nothing to him...well no. No I don't hate him, I don't despise him, I don't wish him any bad what so ever."  
  
Deyna was quite confused by Methuselah pacifism toward the Badger Lord "Why, why don't you hate him. He's hurt you, insulted you, threatened you, and yet you don't care?"  
  
Methuselah shook his head "You've got it all wrong. It's not that I don't care, I certainly do care. The thing is that Snowfur hates me. He hates me so much that he is doing harsh things, he's doing this to try and punish me, unfortunately I am getting you involved to, and I'm sorry....truly sorry. But if I start to hate him then eventually it will lead the clouding of my judgment as well, thus in the end I will end up doing foolish things as well, just to infuriate Snowfur. That is not a life I'm willing to live, and I know deep inside you would have told me the same thing; am I not right?"  
  
Deyna smiled and chuckled to try and liven up the mood "I'll tell you what Methuselah, you're a one of a kind fox."  
  
Methuselah let out a fake sigh of sadness "Let's hope not, if you know what I mean."  
  
The two sat there and laughed for a bit. The mood suddenly changed, Methuselah started to cough a little, then it got more frequent, and more violent; Methuselah's eye's grew wide with fear, and so did Deyna's. Deyna rushed Methuselah to the infirmary. When they got there Sister Siggle wasn't there, Deyna madly rushed around the room as if the devil himself were chasing the otter, franticly looking for something he could use to help Methuselah. He found some old October ale from the party a day ago. Deyna made Methuselah drink the hot drink until he stopped coughing. Methuselah lay down on one of the beds breathing a little heavily.  
  
Deyna sat down on the bed beside him "Whew, you had me worried to death."  
  
Methuselah chuckled "I had you worried to death?! I thought you were going to set the room on fire with that running back and forth." Methuselah said with a scratchy voice.  
  
Deyna ran a paw through the fur on Methuselah's head "You've grown so much. Look at you now, assistant recorder of Redwall. I'm sure that it is a first." Deyna hugged his adopted son "Don't ever leave us...don't listen to what other beasts say about you, ignore them."  
  
Methuselah couldn't find the will to speak; if he tried he would probably break down and cry, so he merely nodded. Methuselah had gotten the last thing he wanted, a reason to look back.  
  
Later that night Methuselah was having trouble sleeping; he was tossing and turning in his sleep. In his dream he was in a beautiful forest, this was a land of plenty. There were trees everywhere, plenty of fruits and vegetables, and a stream with fish. He had a strange feeling, he knew this place, but he didn't know where it was or what was so important about this land. He was walking around gazing at the scenery, there were fox's everywhere, he felt like he knew them, and then there was a bright flash.  
  
When Methuselah's eyes cleared he gasped at what he saw and felt. The forest was on fire, and there were vermin of all kinds fighting a group of fox's. Everything sounded, smelled, and felt real; even the heat from the fire. Then there was another flash, it appeared that the battle was over. It was a horrifying sight, the fire was extinguished but the smell of smoldering wood still filled the air, the lake had dried up, and armor and weapons littered the ground. Everything was gone, or was it? As Methuselah was surveying the damage he found grass. A spot of grass no larger than the Abby pond was left from the carnage, but there were very few survivors. Before the battle Methuselah estimated that there were at least seventy maybe eighty fox's, now he only saw twenty-two. His mind was facing with thoughts.  
  
Meanwhile Abbess Mhera, Dyena, and Melina were sitting outside discussing what they should do. "That poor thing" said Mhera looking through the infirmary window "He has been through so much, now ever since Snowfur met him everything has changed."  
  
Deyna was looking at the stars "Well they say that change can sometimes lead to good things."  
  
The Abbess looked up to the heavens as well "Yes, well so far I haven't been able to see any good in this."  
  
They heard foot steps approaching, it was Rosabell "Am I disturbing you three?" the Abbess shook her head and beckoned the old squirrel recorder to sit with them. The Abbess informed her about everything that just happened to Methuselah. "Well this is quite a problem indeed." said Rosabell. Mhera was getting up to go to bed "Well what do you think we should do?"  
  
Everyone was thinking when Melina thought of an idea "How about we send a letter to Snowfur and try to convince him that Methuselah isn't like the fox's he thinks he is."  
  
They agreed to try the idea, and Rosabell got to work in the Great Hall because she said that she wasn't tired because she had slept in her armchair in the Gatehouse all day.  
  
While Rosabell was working on the letter in the Great Hall, Methuselah was working on another one in the infirmary. When Mehuselah had finished he slipped out of the infirmary and went to the Great Hall. He didn't know why but every time he sneaked around the Abbey he felt like he had to poke his head around every corner, and he had to walk quietly past open doors, if he heard the slightest sound he quickly hid behind something until he was sure it had left, and tonight was no different.  
  
When he got to the Great Hall the only thing he heard was the sound of soft snoring. Methuselah crept over to ever careful not to wake her. He noticed the letter by her paw, so he picked it up and read it "Dear Snowfur..." and that was all "Either she was very tired. Or she said she knew exactly what to write; translation I'll need to think about it." Methuselah couldn't help chuckling a little as he switched the letters. 


	7. RoR chapter 7

7  
  
Morning came to the Abbey, and Rabsire woke up bright and early; about the same time as everybeast, he is an occasional "over sleeper". He was ready to go to Salamandastorn; he was mostly eager because he could use this as an excuse to get out of the construction group. He got out of his room and was merrily making his way to the Great Hall to get the letter form Rosabell. But when he made it to Loven's room he quietly tried to sneak by, but he was waiting for him, sitting in his armchair. "Well well this is a surprise; you're up, early." Loven had set his armchair so that it faced the door.  
  
"Have you forgotten anything Rabsire? Did you leave your window open? Did you make you bed? Did you bring something for you to eat while you're gone?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Umm...actually ehehehe I got everything I need." Rabsire said scratching the back of his ear nervously as he tried to slowly inch his way away from the otter's room.  
  
Skipper sat back in his chair with a look of mock surprise "Ha! Is that so?"  
  
Rabsire dumbly nodded his head. "Well then," Skipper said with a wicked smirk "when you do get back I want you to go to bed and sleep right away. Believe me you will need all the rest you can get." even though Rabsire knew what was in store for him when he gets back he still shuddered at the idea.  
  
"Rosabell is the letter ready!?" Rabsire called as he descended the stairs to the Great Hall.  
  
Rosabel panicked knowing that she didn't finish the letter last night "What am I talking about I didn't even start it!" she thought to herself. "Wha-?" Rosabel said with a small gasp. There next to her paw was an envelope sealed, and signed with her signature. She scratched her head in confusion "I never remembered finishing the letter. Oh well I guess my memory isn't what it use to be." she thought to herself  
  
"Yes it's right here Rabsire. Have a safe trip." she said handing him the letter.  
  
Rabsire "Thanks old gel. Not to worry good ol' reliable Rabsire is on the job!" Rabsire said puffing out his chest.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of..." Rosabel mumbled as Rabsire put the letter into his pocket; gently though not wanting to crumble the letter up.  
  
"Rabsire are you sure that you don't want Loven, or any other beast to go with you." Rosabel asked, with a tone of deep concern.  
  
Rabsire froze for a moment at the mention of Loven, but quickly recovered "I needing help delivering a letter? Bwahaha nonsense!" Rabsire said slapping his side as he laughed "No...I think I can manage. Besides I don't want any beast slowing me down."  
  
As Rabsire made his way to the North Gate, and met Methuselah on his way out "Ah Methuselah so glad to see you out of that jolly ol' stuffy infirmary. Now don't you worry your tail off I'm sure that Snowfur was probably just having a bad day wot wot!"  
  
Methuselah nodded his head "Ya you probably right." He said unenthusiastically.  
  
Rabsire frowned and puffed out his chest "Humph! Probably right? I should say not! Of course I'm right; a hare is never wrong wot! Now good day to you sir!" even though Rabsire and Methuselah were about the same age Rabsire has always been the one who either acted like an adult, a dibbun, or both at the very same time. "Well, good bye Methuselah. I'll be back soon." he said patting Methuselah on the shoulder. Rabsie got up close to Methuselah whispering "Methuselah can I ask you a favor?" Methuselah nodded his head "Methulselah please try anything to keep me away from Loven. I don't care what you do please that chaps gone insane I tell you. Why I think that when I get back he planning on making me build St Ninans church all by my lonesome at night, scattering all the tools here and there, and probably no breakfast, lunch...or dinner. I'm telling you Methuselah that chaps let all this power of being Skipper go to his head."  
  
Methuselah was trying to hold back a smile. With a very serious look Methuselah responded "What Loven doing all that, how barbaric, and uncivilized. Don't worry I'll try."  
  
Rabsire couldn't hold back his emotions and hugged Methuselah whispering "Thank you Methuselah, you are a true friend."  
  
After Rabsire left and the sense of pity on Rabsire had wore off Methuselah had went to the battlements to think about what he just did. "Will this work?" he asked himself "What will Snowfur do when he gets the letter?" Methuselah snorted with amusement "Then again I know exactly what he will do."  
  
"What will he do?" a voice called, it was Deyna. He came walking up to Methuselah and leaned over the battlements next to Methuselah.  
  
Normally Methuselah would try to change the subject, but right now he didn't care "I think that he will read the first few sentences and throw the letter in a fire and tell us that he will refuse to bargain with a..." Methuselah paused "Fox." Deyna finished.  
  
Methuselah took a deep breath and nodded his head "A fox. I guess that's all I am to Snowfur. Just a fox..." Methuselah said in a sad tone, as he flicked tiny stones off of the battlements and watched the fall to the ground.  
  
Deyna knew that Methuselah was in a lot of pain, not physically but emotionally, and he wanted to help in some way. "Methuselah come with me." Deyna descended the steps of the was Methuselah sighed and followed.  
  
"You know Methuselah; I know exactly how you feel." Deyna said as they walked across the Abbey lawn toward the pond "You probably feel confused, depressed, and out of place right now am I right?"  
  
Methuselah's pace slowed down "You can say that." He said his heart sinking faster and faster.  
  
When they reached the pond Deyna stopped, and put his arm around Methuselah "Yes I know exactly what that feels like, you want to know what made me feel better though?"  
  
Methuslelah looked at Deyna curiously "What?"  
  
Deyna got an evil smirk on his face "A nice swim." he said pushing Methuselah into the pond.  
  
Methuselah's head popped out of the water "Why did you do that?!" he said.  
  
"How do you feel?" Deyna asked; the grin was getting larger and larger.  
  
"Wet and cold!" Methuselah answered in a surprised and angry tone.  
  
Deyna nodded his head satisfied at the results "Good, now you don't feel sad anymore do you?"  
  
Methuselah got out of the water shaking himself off, he looked to Deyna and returned the grin "Your right. I don't feel sad anymore."  
  
Methuselah was going to go back inside that Abbey so that he could change out of his wet clothes, but Deyna said that there was a good breeze outside today, and that he wanted to talk to him, despite being wet and cold Methuselah sat down next to Deyna under the tree that was close to the pond. "Methuselah, there's something wrong with you. Not about what you said to me about how you think you aren't fitting in, something different."  
  
Methuselah said nothing; he didn't need to tell Deyna that he was right, he knew that he already knew. Deyna nodded his head slowly "Methuselah, I'm sorry. But also in so many ways I envy you; you started your life in a good place, but I was brought up in a place where of death, sorrow, and misery were always there to greet you in the morning, in the afternoon, and just when you are about to go to sleep. But I also can't help but feel sorry for you too." Deyna fell silent for a minuet, waiting for a response from Methuselah.  
  
Methuselah sighed and stared at the sky letting the breeze hit his wet neck, but still said nothing, so Deyna continued "So what are you going to do?" Deyna asked.  
  
For once Deyna got Methuselah's attention "What do you mean?" Methuselah asked.  
  
Deyna shut his eyes and thought to himself for a moment "You seem distressed, so what are you going to do about it?"  
  
Methuselah was blinking a lot, he was trying to hold back from crying "I- I don't know." he said.  
  
Deyna scratched his chin "Well then what have you been planning to do...no that's not a good question. Methuselah what do you want to do?"  
  
Methuselah leaned back against the tree "Run." he said "Just run. No map no destination, just run. Run to a place where there is only happiness, where my troubles can't follow me. But, I have no where to run, because I am already at the place where I want to run to. But my troubles have followed me here."  
  
With that Methuselah got up, walked to the pond, and jumped in. Methuselah was a good swimmer, but seeing that he was raised by otters that only made sense.  
  
Deyna sat and watched Methuselah, every time he came up for air he would just go back under water. Methuselah was taking Deyna's advice, but it wasn't working this time. He knew what he had to do "But do I really have to?" he thought to himself. When he gave up he came to the surface and started to float on his back, but he still wanted to be alone.  
  
He watched the clouds fly over him, and the birds fly across the Abbey. It was very peaceful. "Deyna?" Methuselah called "What would you want me to do?"  
  
Deyna looked to Methuselah then to the ground watching the wind play with the grass "What ever you think is right. Methuselah I raised you since you were little, and to me I consider you as my son, whatever you think is the right thing to do I will support you, and if I can, I will help you."  
  
Methuselah walked back to the Abby and said in a low and barely audible tone "I think it's too late for that."  
  
Deyna stayed at the pond and continued to think his own thoughts when his privacy was interrupted by Friar Dill, who was carrying a small plate of scones "Deyna. I saw you sitting here by yourself and I...well, I made you some scones...if you want any."  
  
Deyna reached over to the plate and took one "Alright, I'll have some."  
  
Dill set down the plate and sat down beside Deyna. The two remained silent as they ate the freshly baked scones. "It's not fair." Deyna said.  
  
Friar Dill looked curiously at Dyena "I beg you pardon?"  
  
Deyna ignored Dill and looked all across the Abbey seeing if he could find Methuselah. "Oh your looking for him, aren't you?"  
  
Deyna snorted in anger but didn't say anything to Dill. "Deyna, can I ask you something?" Deyna nodded his head.  
  
Dill lowered his head, sighed, and looked back up at Deyna "Why did you keep him? Why did you raise that fox?"  
  
Deyna shook his head in disappointment "You know as well as I do Dill. He was an orphan and he couldn't take care of himself."  
  
Dill nodded his head "Yes, yes I know. But what I'm trying to ask is why did you continue to raise him? Surely he could have left and taken care of himself a long time ago!"  
  
Deyna was silent for a second "Yes, I don't doubt that he could have left and taken care of himself, and I don't know why I continued to take care of him. It's just that I had a feeling about him. A feeling that if he stayed here he would become good. He did; and it seems like the right thing for him."  
  
Dill finished the last scone and picked up the plate, and as he was walking away he stopped and asked Deyna "How sure are you that making a fox, who is both feared and hated by almost all woodlanders is a good thing for him? Personally I don't think that that's fair."  
  
Methuselah slipped through the doors of the great hall, still soaking wet. The dibbuns and the older children were eating and talking about this and that. But when Methuselah walked through the doors the whole room fell silent. Everyone at the table eyed the fox with both fear and curiosity. He walked down the Great Hall making a making a wet taping noise with his paws as he made his way to the stairs. Kip looked at Methuselah as he walked by her "He looks so sad, I wonder what's wrong with him?"  
  
One of the mice looked at Kip "Who cares how that fox feels? All I know is that he is getting the floor wet." The mouse got out of his chair and yelled at Methuselah "Hey fox I hope your coming back and cleaning this up, cause if you aren't you're going to be in trouble!" The other dibbuns gave a cheer of approval, and started barking out random insults as Methuselah walked by.  
  
Kip couldn't tell if it was the water but it looked as if Methuselah was crying. When Methuselah went up the stairs Kip got out of her seat and decided to follow him. But just as she made it to the stairs he was coming back in new clothes with an old rag, and started to clean up the trail of water he had left. The whole time the dibbuns were mocking him, laughing at him, and taunting him. Kip stared from the stairway in amazement knowing that she too did that as a dibbin, but only until now, seeing what Methuselah had to go through day after day, she felt bad for doing all those mean things to him. But the thing that amazed her was how well he took it. If she were in his position she would have probably scolded the dibbun's, but he didn't.  
  
She learned in Abbey school that a vermin's eyes sere hard, cold, and empty. But Methuselah's were soft, warm, and friendly, yet sad, very sad. When Methuselah finished cleaning the floor he went up the stairs to his room. Kip walked up to Methuselah's room and tapped lightly on the door "It's open." Methuselah replied in a low scratchy voice.  
  
Kip walked through the doorway slightly cautious because of the scary stories the children say about Methuselah; like how he keeps a huge sword above his bed that he uses to slay woodlanders outside of Redwall while everyone's asleep. Although she knew that the stories were complete nonsense she made a quick glance above his bed, and saw no sword.  
  
Methuselah sat up and looked at the dormouse and scratched his chin "Hmmm your names Kip right?"  
  
Kip nodded her head, slightly surprised that the fox remembered who she was. Methuselah wiped his eyes and shook out some water that was in his ears "Well come in, I won't bite you. But I'm sure that's what you have heard though am I right?"  
  
Kip nodded her slowly head again as she walked through the door way expecting Methuselah to be offended. "Mr. Methuselah?" Kip began, but was interrupted "Please, Kip no need for formalities; you can just call me Methuselah."  
  
Kip sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. Methuselah thought that the other children had put her up to insult him more, but he was a bit taken back by what she asked him "Methuselah, why do you take all those insults so calmly?" she asked.  
  
Methuselah was so taken back by her question that he needed some time to gather his thoughts. "Well Kip, I've lived in this Abbey for some seasons now, and for all those seasons that I have lived here being mocked, ridiculed, and insulted has just been a part of my life that I have accepted. Yes it was hard, and I will admit it still is, but I know that by doing something will just make things worse. You see all the dibbuns are afraid of me because I'm a fox, and foxes are suppose to be evil, back stabbing, no good thieves. But then I came along. In a way I think they are all testing me, trying to find the thing that bugs me the most, so that I will say something and they can go to their parents and say I hurt them or something like that."  
  
Kip started to cry, then hugged Methuselah "Methuselah, I'm so sorry. I was one of those beasts that made your life miserable, even though you are one of the nicest people that I know, you have always helped me when I really needed it when I was young, and I replayed you with insults. I'm so sorry."  
  
Methuselah also hugged Kip "There, there. It's alright, I forgive you."  
  
Kip rubbed her eyes and sniffed a few times "Really?" she asked. Methuselah smiled and nodded his head. Kip got off the bed and ran to the door way; when she made it the stopped "T-Thank you Miste...I mean Methuselah."  
  
Methuselah said nothing, he only smiled, because if he opened his mouth he would probably start crying, but not tears of pain, or sorrow, but tears of joy. At this very moment, Methuselah felt truly happy; the same way he did when he saw the forest in his dreams before it was burnt down.  
  
Once Kip left and shut the door behind her Methuselah lay back on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about the forest in his dreams, then a thought his him that made him shudder "Was that dream just a dream, or was it a vision? If it is a vision is it a vision of my past, or...my future?" 


	8. RoR chapter 8

8  
  
Later that night Methuselah couldn't sleep well. His mind was too full of thoughts, and questions that he couldn't answer. Questions about the forest in his dreams, when he was going to get a reply from Snowfur, and what it would say, but the question that kept coming back to his mind no matter how many times he tried to forget about it was when was he going to leave the Abbey, and how.  
  
He wanted to leave as quietly as possible because there were many beasts here who hated him, but there were also a few people here who like him, and he liked them, what he was afraid of was that if he left publicly he was sure that at least someone would follow him, and he didn't want anyone to get involved; "This is my quest and I will do this alone." he told himself over and over, but it didn't seem like it was enough to bring him peace of mind he was hoping for; then again he was running away from home, on a quest to find his true home; this was very confusing to him.  
  
Ever since Martin came to him he has seemed quite restless, because all these seasons Redwall has been his true home, but so suddenly the whole world has turned upside-down for him. Methuselah got up and sat on his bed his head buried in his paws as his mind was racing with thoughts. It was all so frustrating...  
  
It was a few hours later and still Methuselah couldn't sleep after many attempts which ended up in vain. So he decided to take a walk around the Abbey; it always seemed to calm his nerves whenever he felt stressed. It seemed odd to Methuselah walking down the hallways of the Abbey so casually, because the last time he was up this late, and walking through the halls he was sneaking, and his senses were on high alert. Now on the other hand he was walking down the hallways care free, and was only thinking about how he was going to get to sleep. But just then a thought crossed his mind. He remembered Melina telling him what Snowfur said to her "It is not a matter of if he will show his fox qualities, but a matter of when..."  
  
This led Methuselah to think that may be Snowfur was right about him "Once a fox always a fox?" he asked himself.  
  
He stood in the hallway in silence for a few minuets thinking, but then came to his senses "What am I thinking?" he asked himself with at grin "I'm Methuselah, the assistant recorder of Redwall Abbey. And all residents of Redwall are peaceful, including me!"  
  
He continued walking until he made it to the Great Hall. It seemed odd how the entire atmosphere of a room changes by what time it is. In the day the sun shone brightly through the stained glass windows, almost as if the day were greeting you personally. But when it was night and the moon shone its light through the window it generated a calm feeling in the room, as if the night were saying goodnight Methuselah walked to the large oak table, and pulled out a chair so that it was facing the tapestry of Martin the Warrior. Ever since the tapestry was made Redwaller's have admired the tapestry. It has been stolen, ripped, torn, and worn down over time. Yet it is still the symbol of Redwall. Methuselah stared at the tapestry for a while hoping that it would bring him some comfort. The way the moonlight shone through the stained glass created a gentle collage of colors that flowed over the tapestry giving it the illusion of moving if you were to stare at it for a long time.  
  
As he was staring at the tapestry he felt very cold for a moment, but it passed so he didn't think about it. "Martin," Methuselah whispered "why do I have to go on this quest?"  
  
All of a sudden Methuselah shuddered again; he felt as if there was someone else in the Great Hall. "Did he say you had to go?" a voice called out. Methuselah jumped out of the chair and looked around the Great Hall, and on the other side of the table was an old mouse. His fur was gray with age, he wore an old robe.  
  
"Who are you?" Methuselah asked.  
  
The old mouse chuckled a little and sighed softly "Me? I'm just an old mouse trying to see as much of the world as I can in my final seasons. Who are you?" the old mouse asked.  
  
"I am Methuselah, the assistant recorder of this Abbey." Methuselah answered.  
  
The mouse had given its full attention to Methuselah "But how did you get here? You are a fox." The mouse turned his head away from Methuselah in shame "I'm sorry that was very rude of me."  
  
Methuselah shook his head "No, it's alright...I'm use to it."  
  
The mouse was silent for a moment; still looking away from Methuselah "That s very sad thing to say Methuselah." the mouse said quietly, Methuselah nodded his head slowly. "If you could live another life, one where you were highly respected, and no one dared to taunt you, would you accept that life?" the mouse asked looking back at Methuselah.  
  
Methuselah let out a small sigh "If you are asking me if I resent being a fox, the answer is no; I would keep the life I have now."  
  
The mouse looked up at the tapestry "Is it worth it though? Every day being mocked, made fun of, all of that, don't you just want it to stop?"  
  
Methuselah turned his chair around so that it was facing the mouse "When I was a kit, I had very few friends, because everyone was afraid of me. The only friends I had at that time were Deyna, Melina, Nimbalo, Rosabell, and Rollell. But over the seasons I have made more friends. Sure some still try to avoid me, but as long as I know I have friends who care about me...Well those are the things that make it all worth while."  
  
The mouse nodded his head "But why do most beasts still try to avoid you?"  
  
Methuselah thought about that for a moment "I think it's because I'm so different. You see most foxes are thieves, and murders, yet the sight of me being peaceful makes them suspicious."  
  
The mouse thought that continuing on with this subject might make Methuselah more upset so he decided to change the subject "Since I arrived at this Abbey I have heard the name Martin used quite a bit; who is this Martin."  
  
Though Methuselah knew that the mouse was trying to change the subject he gladly decided to play along. "Martin the warrior, he was the Abbey's first warrior, and participated in the founding of Redwall. When he was alive he saved Redwall quite a few times. But even after he passed away he still continues to watch over the Abbey, and everyone who resides here. He put courage into the hearts of the good, and strikes fear into the evil ones who threaten the Abbey."  
  
The mouse nodded his head, got out of his chair, and walked over to Methuselah. The mouse looked deep into Methuselah's eyes, as did Methuselah look deep into the old ones. Methuselah did not know why but he felt as if the cold feeling in the Great Hall had been wiped away, and had been replaced by a certain warmth. The old mouse turned away from Methuselah and looked at the tapestry "So when you see Martin in your dreams are you afraid?"  
  
Methuselah gasped softly "But how did you know about my dreams?"  
  
The mouse grinned "Methuselah, I am old. And in my seasons I have seen many expressions, yours is not the first."  
  
Methuselah was still in awe "What else did you see?"  
  
The mouse sighed "Something is bothering you. That is the cause of your insomnia. You know that you might feel a lot better if you told someone, and who better than and old mouse, who is not long for this world, and I might add is willing and egger to hear a good yarn."  
  
Methuselah didn't know why but he felt as if he could trust the mouse. So he told him everything; about the party, Snowfur, Martin, his dreams about the forest, and that he was going to have to sneak out of the Abbey to find his home yet he has no clue where to go, and the whole time the old mouse was taking in every word the was told. When Methuselah finished he let out a small yawn; Methuselah still found it hard to believe that his teeth were so sharp, yet the only meat he has ever eaten was fish, besides that he ate vegetables, and fruit. When he was around the dibbuns he always tried to keep from showing his teeth less he scare the dibbuns.  
  
"How do you feel?" the mouse asked.  
  
Methuselah yawned again and rubbed his eyes "Much better and a little tired too."  
  
The mouse chuckled "Good. Methuselah from what you have told me I can tell that if you walk this road that has been laid before you, you will have many good times" the mouse was silent for a moment "but even more hard times. You will be pushed to your limit and farther. Are you sure that you are ready for something this?"  
  
Methuselah didn't need to think about this he knew what he was going to do "All my life I have wondered where I come from, and why I was brought here, who are my parents, where do they live, do I have any brothers, or sisters I want...no I need to find out."  
  
The mouse walked over to Methuselah and put his paw on Methuselah's shoulder "Be careful, one should not dwell too much on the past. You might find out what you want to know, but you might not like it."  
  
Methuselah got up and wanted to say goodnight to the mouse, but as mysteriously as he came, he vanished. 


	9. RoR chapter 9

9  
  
Meanwhile back Salamandastorn things were back to normal. Snowfur's temper has somewhat subsided; though the hares try to not mention Redwall now. The hares weren't very happy with Snowfur's drastic solution to his problem with the fox at the Abbey. The hares longed to go back to Redwall, but not only because they had good friends at the Abbey, but the also such good food that they now couldn't eat.  
  
Ever since that big feast as a thank you for Curieux the menu has been the same: scones, salad, soup, and the occasion fish; if they caught any, which rarely happens because they still don't understand that the best way to catch a fish lies not only in the bait but also in the golden rule of silence, and patience, two qualities that are hare to find in hares.  
  
It was morning and the sun was going to rise soon. Everyone in Salamandastorn was still sleeping, well almost everyone. Tammo III crept slowly up to the barracks; he quietly opened the door, walked in and quietly shut it behind him. He walked to the middle of the barracks and looked to his right, then his left "Well isn't this nice?" he whispered to himself "There all sleeping so soundly, and it's almost time for the patrol." he grinned evilly "Now we can't have that now can we?"  
  
He walked over to one of the chests in front of the bunk beds and opened the lid, and shook his head "What a mess, I remember when I was a private we were to keep our things organized. Well enough chit-chat. Time to wake these chaps up." He slammed the chest shut causing a loud booming noise. At the very same time the hares woke up, eyes wide as saucers, some hit their heads from getting up form the bottom of the bunk too quickly. Tammo III just watched the chaos that had erupted in the room, normaly he would laugh, but this was a serious issue. "What was that!?" he yelled. Everyone in the room stopped, they didn't even know that Tammo III was there. "I asked you all a question! What was that?!" he yelled again.  
  
"Ummm s-s-s-sir I thought that we were under attack...sir." one of the privates spoke out.  
  
Tammo III was quite furious right now "And what were you going to do after you all were finished running around, and coming too from hitting your heads on your bunk beds?" No one dared to speak.  
  
"Well get your uniforms on now! I thought that today I could be nice to do a short patrol for training, but it seems that you need all the training that you can get wot! We are going to take a four mile patrol and then briefing on your survival training which could have been one week from now, but since you are all so..." Tammo III was breathing heavily with frustration "The survival training will be two days from now! Do I make myself clear?!" everyone nodded their heads, and Tammo's heavy breathing grew more rapid "I SAID DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!!" he yelled.  
  
"Sir yes sir!" said everyone at simotaniously. I will be waiting outside of Salamandastorn, I expect you all to be there in ten minuets. Dismissed!" Tammo walked out of the barracks and slammed the door behind him.  
  
When he got to the large doors of Salamandastorn he leaned them "It's going to be a long season." he said to himself.  
  
"I remember saying the same thing about you." a voice called out. Tammo II came walking from the kitchens; some crumbs fell off his waxed handle bar moustache every time he took a step.  
  
"Yes father I was quite the little rip as a leveret." Tammo II smiled and nodded his head  
  
"Yes you were quite the paw full. That Curieux chap reminds me of you in your younger seasons."  
  
Tammo III threw his head back and sighed with frustration "He hasn't been issued a weapon yet. Officially he isn't in the Long Patrol yet until he has been issued a weapon, and I can't just leave the others here until I get him one." he said as he hit the wall softly.  
  
Tammo II patted his son's shoulder "No worries lad I'll take him to the forge to get one. You go ahead with the patrol I'll make sure that Curieux catches up with you."  
  
Tammo III rubbed his head "Oh thank you. What would I do without you?" he asked.  
  
Tammo III smiled and then laughed softly "I dread to think, but you would probably wouldn't have made it past the survival training to be honest."  
  
Tammo stared at the ground for a minuet "Father?"  
  
"Yes what is it?"  
  
Tammo crossed his arms and lightly tapped his sword trying to find the right words "It seemed like you were always harder on me than the others. Like when we had the survival training you just had the officer take me to the designated location and then he just told me to wait for a while until I knew that he was gone. It also seemed like you gave me the hardest, and most grueling spot. Did you do thay on purpose?"  
  
Tammo's father threw up his paws "Now now let's not go accusing chaps without solid proof...well then again I guess I did go a little harder on you that the other chaps."  
  
Tammo nodded his head "Hmmm I thought so. But why were you harder on me?"  
  
Tammo's father scratched is chin "Why, why? Good question. Well...you could say that I knew you could handle it." Tammo looked as if he wanted to ask more but he decided not to let his mind wander.  
  
When the hares arrived Tammo II walked over to Curieux, tapped him on the shoulder, and whispered into his ear "Can I see you for a moment don't worry, I'll try to not hold you up too long; but it's important."  
  
Curieux nodded his head and the two slipped off from the group. "What is this about?" Curieux asked. Tammo II chuckled "Well look at yourself and compare to the other hares. Notice something missing?"  
  
Curieux thought for a moment but couldn't think of anything "What?" he asked.  
  
Tammo simply patted Curieux's side. "A weapon?" Curieux asked.  
  
Tammo tapped his nose, and smiled. "Normaly the badger lord would present you with your weapon, but seeing as how we are quite behind the jolly schedule; I guess we can skip all the formalities."  
  
As the two ascended the stairs Curieux found the courage to ask Tammo something that he had been meaning to ask him for awhile. Curieux stopped walking and turned to on open window and watched the other hares walk out into the forest; even from here he could still faintly hear Tammo III barking out orderes. "Is there something wrong Curieux?" Tammo asked.  
  
Curieux sighed "Sir why did you chose me to be on the Long Patrol?"  
  
Tammo grunted in confusion "What? Well I chose you because I thought that you were ready."  
  
Curieux shook his head "No you didn't. I'm not ready. If you chose me just because I helped Snowfur, then you might as well have picked everyone else in Salamandastorn, because they would have done exactly what I did. Now please don't tell me that you chose me because I did one little thing...tell me the truth please!"  
  
Curieux gasped and covered his mouth "I'm sorry sir!"  
  
Tammo patted Curieux's shoulder "No your right. I have been lying to you. But I can not tell you why; that you will have to find out for yourself. Now lets stop being all dark and gloomy wot! Today's your first day as an official Long Patrol Hare. Come on show us a smile."  
  
Curieux forced a smile. He wanted to find out more but he decided to just drop the subject; he found out what he wanted to know...mostly.  
  
When the two made it to the forge Tammo went to the large wooden doors and tried to open them. After a few tries he gave up "Whew! I'm not as young as I use to be wot wot!"  
  
Curieux chuckled and came to the old hare's aid. But even with the two of them it took all their strength just to get to door open enough to slip through. "It's amazing how strong these badger chaps are" said Tammo "You know Snowfur can open this door with just one paw?"  
  
Curieux shook his head in awe "It's amazing that fox survived..."  
  
Tammo mumbled to himself but Curieux wasn't paying attention. "Well now lets see what we've got here." All the broken weapons, and metal shards had been cleaned up, though the air still carried the faint scent of Snowfur's blood, and heavy smoke. Tammo brought Curieux to the very center of the forge and examined him carefully. He took out piece of rope and measured Curieux's arms, legs, torso, and all the time Curieux just stood there. When Tammo was finished he walked away and started examining the short swords. He examined each one thoroughly, and sometimes he would tap his paw on the tip of the sword. When he tapped a sword that pricked his paw he took it down and handed it to Curieux. He took the sword and did a few practice swings. "It feels good, very light weight."  
  
Tammo nodded his head but still looked very serious "Ciurieux." he called. "Curieux listen. You were right to ask why I made the choice to let you join the Long Patrol, and I am sorry that I am keeping secrets from a comrade, but I will tell you this. The road ahead of you will be very hard for you...in and out of the patrol. So if you want to leave now...just hand me back the sword and I will completely understand."  
  
Curieux stood motionless, deep in thought. He looked at his sword, and to Tammo. He took a few steps forward but Tammo gave Curieux one last warning "Know this Curieux. The choice you make now can not be changed. If you hand me that sword you will never get another chance to join again."  
  
Curieux stopped again, but then took a few more steps to Tammo. When he made it close to Tammo he held out his sword, Tammo was just about to take it when Curieux held up his other paw "Sir, I've made up my mind."  
  
He said as he put his sword away "I will accept any challenges put before me, and I shall stare at them and laugh!"  
  
Tammo smiled with satisfaction "Curieux, welcome to the Long Patrol of Salamandastorn."  
  
Tammo smiled, and then started to laugh "Whats so funny?" Curieux asked "Well, maybe it wasn't such a jolly good idea to have some small talk. I wonder how you are going to catch up with the patrol?"  
  
Curieux cuffed himself on the head "Oh no that's right the patrol!" Curieux said as he ran out the door, but just before he made it Tammo cleared his throat loudly. Curieux came back in and saluted, and when he was dismissed he dashed down the stairs to the main door. When he opened it he was in for a big surprise; the patrol just came back. "Curieux your late! I want to have a talk with you after everyones in."  
  
Tammo III called out. Curieux moaned with grief "What have I gotten myself into?" he asked himself. 


	10. RoR chapter 10

10  
  
It was a lazy morning in Mossflower. The birds were quiet, the bees stayed in their hives, the sun was just rising over the tree tops, making the sky a rose and orange color. Redwall, that was usually bustling with all sorts of activity was quite doormat. Everyone was in the Great Hall either was talking to one another, eating breakfast, or corralling dibbuns.  
  
Rollell came down the stairs into the Great Hall, dogging a dibbun or two, and Siggle who was chasing them while shouting threats of physics, baths, hacking tails off, and no desert, but to no avail. Rollell came up to Deyna, Melina, and Abbess Mhera who were discussing Abbey business. "Am I disturbing you?"  
  
Rollell asked reaching over Deyna's shoulder and grabbed a scone. Abbess Mhera giggled at the hedgehog who resembled a hare as he wolfed down the scone. "Good morning Rollell. Please have a seat."  
  
Deyna was about to pull out an empty chair but then looked at the plate of scones and changed his mind. Melina was fighting hard to keep from bursting out laughing. Melina pulled out a chair "Here Rollell sit by me." she said smiling.  
  
Rollell smiled "Thankee kindly miss." he said with pieces of scones stuck to his front teeth.  
  
"So what were you talking about?" Rollell asked wiping his mouth and teeth off.  
  
"Well we were trying to decide what to do for the annual Abbey games." Rollell grinned with delight; he loved the Abbey games because it was a chance to get good food without doing a lot of work aside from his duties in the cellars.  
  
"Well the wall race hasn't gotten old, the tree climbing race for the more able beasts sounds good, hmmm what about a cook off?" Rollell suggested.  
  
The three otters looked at each other nodding their heads with faces of approval "I don't think that has been done before." Mhera said  
  
"We could have the dibbuns judge." Deyna added  
  
"Me too of course! Oh and our residential hairs as well; they would find it an insult to not be able to judge." Rollell also added. The four chuckled; as the weary day was slowly fading away.  
  
Rollell looked around the Great Hall, and looked to Abbess Mhera slightly worried "Where's Methuselah?" he asked.  
  
The Abbess put a paw to her chin "Hmm I havent seen him today..." Rollell looked rather worried "I wonder where he is?"  
  
Melina placed a paw on Rollell's shoulder "Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine. But maybe you should go look for him just to make sure."  
  
Rollell nodded his head and got up, and started his searching in the kitchens. When he didn't find him there he decided to check the dormitories, with a scone in paw. As he walked by the three otters he winked and grinned like a dibbun. As he was walking back through the Great Hall to go up the stairs Kip stopped him "Who are you looking for?" she asked.  
  
Rollell looked at Kip, he didn't know why he asked but he though "What do I have to lose?"  
  
"I'm looking for Methuselah. Y-you would have happened to see him by any chance now would you?"  
  
Kip shook her head "No...sorry Rollell."  
  
Rollell scratched her head gently "It's ok."  
  
Kip smiled and grabbed Rollell's paw dashing to the stairs with Rollell trying to keep up "I know! I'll go with you! Besides four eye's are better than two, we'll both look for him!"  
  
Rollell didn't protest, either that or he didn't have time to because he was breathing hard while trying to keep up with Kip's fast pace. Kip slowed down and the two ascended the stairs. "Rollell?" Kip asked  
  
"Yes." Rollell responded looking at her.  
  
"I was wondering, about Methuselah?" Rollell was looking in each open door way while Kip was checking the closed doors.  
  
"What is it?" Rollell said peeking in the infirmary.  
  
"Well Methuselah has been acting...strange, and I was wondering if you knew why?" she asked stopping looking in doors and looked Rollell in the eyes.  
  
Rollell was silent for a moment trying to find the right words "I-I don't know. I've never been around a fox, let alone a nice one! So I don't know how normal foxes act...or think for that matter. That's why I try to think of him as just another woodlander, and a friend that is...unique." he said nodding his head.  
  
Kip looked at the floor for a moment, and then continued checking the doors.  
  
Rollell wondered if he had made the wrong choice of words, but then came to the conclusion that's she was just letting these words sink in.  
  
The two searched the entire interior of the Abbey and they still couldn't find Methuselah. "Where could that fox be?" Rollell asked scratching his head.  
  
Kip thought for a moment and then said "Wait a minuet! The Gate House!"  
  
Rollell patted Kip on the back "You know what? I think you may be right!" the two went down the stairs, through the Great Hall, and across the Abbey lawn.  
  
They approached the Gate House door "Moment of truth." Rollell said before knocking; Kip crossed her fingers for good measure.  
  
Rollell knocked on the Abbey door "One moment!" Roseabell called to the two.  
  
She came to the door opening it "Ah Rollell, and who's this you have with you? Ah Kip come in, come in!"  
  
The two entered the dusty candle lit Gate House, where documents and recorder entries dating back to the very beginning of Redwall were kept. "Now how can I help you two?" Rosabell asked sitting down in her work chair.  
  
"Well we have been looking for Methuselah, and we were wondering if he was here?" Kip asked.  
  
"Oh yes he is here." Rosabell said "He is upstairs sleeping." she said pointing  
  
"I'm not sleeping! I was just resting my eyes!" Methuselah called down.  
  
"How long has he been here?" Rollell asked.  
  
Rosabell sighed "All night." she said looking in the direction of Methuselah.  
  
"All night!?" Rollell said slightly surprised.  
  
Rosabell nodded her head "He came in just a little after everyone had gone to sleep. I was in here working, when Methuselah knocked on the door." Rosabell shook her head slowly "The poor thing...he looked terrified. Wouldn't say why, I didn't bother to ask if it made him that upset."  
  
Kip and Rollell were both confused upon hearing about Methuselah's odd behavior "What happened then?" Kip asked.  
  
Rosabell continued "Well Methuselah asked if he could work in here; just to get his mind off things. How could I say no, he is the assistant recorder of course? He has been up stairs, and down stairs, and up stairs, and down. Taking up this, moving that, dusting here and there." she said making paw gestures "I've never seen any best work so hard. When I asked him if he wanted to take a break all he said is that he was fine. Then took a sip of some October Ale I had brought in earlier and didn't finish, and said that that was rest he needed."  
  
Rosabell got up to the two so she could whisper to them "Call me crazy, but I think that Methuselah was...well afraid."  
  
Rollell shook his head in confusion "Afraid? Afraid of what?"  
  
Rosabell sighed leaning back in her chair "I'm not as young as I use to be, and I need my rest. If you want to know you might be better off asking Methuselah himself; he is awake." she said shutting her eyes.  
  
Rollell and Kip ascended the stairs of the Gatehouse and were shocked at what they saw. The entire place had been thoroughly cleaned. Methuselah did in a night what would take five able beasts the whole day to do. Books that were normally scattered onto the floor were organized and categorized from maps, to cooking recipes. Every square inch of the place was dusted; it was so clean that you could actually breathe and not have to worry about dust getting into your nose, or throat. A couple of bookshelves had been moved to place more furniture that was normally jumbled in one spot, into a more spacious arrangement. One of the work desks from the floor below had been carried up and placed in front of the window; that had been also made spotless.  
  
There in the corner or the room Methuselah sat in his favorite arm chair, with a candle that was nearly out of wax dripping onto the candle holder set on a nightstand, with some books set on it. Methuselah moaned looking up at the ceiling stretching out his neck. "You like what I did with the place?" Methuselah asked wearily with a small grin.  
  
Rollell and Kip found themselves both speechless. Methuselah chuckled "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Rollell and Kip walked up to Methuselah and sat down in an armchair with Kip sitting on Rollell's lap. Rollell and Kip were still both amazed with the way the Gatehouse had changed so quickly in so little time. "I don't know why Loven didn't take you to help him with the reconstruction of St. Ninan's? It sure would have gotten done a lot faster." Rollell said smiling.  
  
The three laughed for a while; but the mood quickly faded away. "So Methuselah, whey were you up here all night?" Rollell asked.  
  
Methuselah was silent for a little "Kip?" Methuselah said looking to the door mouse.  
  
"Yes? What is it Methuselah?" Kip said eager to hear what Methuselah was going to you please go to the Great Hall with Rosabel?"  
  
Kip was confused, as was Rollell "Why Methuselah?" Kip asked, wondering if she had done anything wrong that might have upset Methuselah.  
  
"I need to talk with Rollell alone."  
  
Kip stared at Methuselah; she wanted to cry but she didn't want to make Methuselah upset so she tried her best to hold the tears in, but she couldn't stop from sniffling, she knew that Methuselah wasn't trying to be mean to her, and that he just needed to be alone. Rosabell, who was listening in on the conversation was waiting half way up the stairs. When Kip reached her she put a comforting paw on her back "Come little one. I'll get us some fresh scones that sound nice."  
  
Rollell looked away from Methuselah after he had heard the door to the Gate House close a second time "You didn't have to be so hard on the girl you know. She is young, and doesn't need to be treated that way." Rollell said looking very serious.  
  
Methuselah looked outside the window looking at the Abbey. He sighed and looked to Rollell "I didn't want to upset her..." he said, shaking his head in guilt.  
  
Rollell leaned forward in his chair "But you did upset her and I think that you need to..." Methuselah interrupted "No I mean I didn't want to upset her with what I am going to tell you. She is not ready to hear this, not yet..."  
  
Rollell leaned back in his chair perplexed "What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
Methuselah too leaned back in his chair and crossed his arm's, and closed his eyes "You wanted to know why I have been up here all night right?"  
  
Rollell nodded his head. "Well...you see it started the day that Snowfur put me into the infirmary that these...odd dreams started to come."  
  
Rollell was already lost "What do you mean by odd?" he asked Methuselah.  
  
Methuselah put a paw to his chin trying to think of a way to summarize how his dreams were into a simple explanation, but after a few seconds and no good ideas coming to mind he decided to just tell Rollell what was happening in his dreams.  
  
So Methuselah told Rollell about the forest, and how he felt some kind of connection with it. Then about when the battle broke out, and how the forest was burnt to the ground, with foxes fighting along side some woodlanders, both fighting vermin. Rollell shook his head in amazement "And you are sure that this isn't just a dream? You feel as though this forest maybe a real place and that you must go there?"  
  
Methuselah threw his paws up slowly as he shook his head "I don't know...Martin never said that I had to go, but he has sure made it sound like I am needed there. But still..."  
  
Methuselah had gotten Rollell's undivided attention again "Still?" Rollell asked.  
  
Methuselah breathed a heavy sight, this was the thing that scared him so much, it was practically written on his face. "It all happened last night. I was in the same dream forest; I knew exactly what was going to happen. But each time I was it pained me more and more to se foxes who may be my family die right in front of me, and I can do nothing about it! But this dream was different. Everything happened, everyone died except for me; now most of the time I would have woken up by now, but this dream was different. I saw a fox come through the fire, he looked...familiar. Then he did the last thing I would have expected...he called out my name."  
  
Rollell shook his head in confusion "Why is that odd?" he asked.  
  
Methuselah looked up at Rollell "It is odd because it has never happened before. Anyway this fox approaches me and the more and more I'm thinking that I know this fox and that he looks familiar and I still don't know why. Then he comes up to me, and get very close. I ask him who he is and he laughs, and he says that...he is me."  
  
Rollell looked at Methuselah shocked "What do you mean?"  
  
Methuselah shook his head "Exactly what I said. That fox was me...or another part of me to be exact. You see we all have the capability to be good, but we also have the same capability to be evil. No matter how hard we try to be good though there will be a time every now and then where we will tap in to that darker side of ourselves"  
  
Rollell sighed "I know what you mean. When you were still in the infirmary Friar Dill was mocking you...I couldn't believe what I came so close to doing to him. I could clearly see it in my head...I wanted to hit him, and again, and again, and..." Rollell was crying a little thinking about what he had almost become.  
  
Methuselah put a comforting paw on Rollell's shoulder "It's alright. You resisted that urge to hurt Dill. You are a brave beast...braver than me."  
  
Rollell wiped the tears away "What do you mean?" he said sniffling.  
  
Methuselah took out an old rag covered in ink stains and wiped away the tears on his face "I ran...the whole time that evil fox was speaking to me, words I dare not repeat; but I will tell you this they were full of hate. Images were shown to me, showing me what a part of me wanted to do over the seasons of being mocked, and ridiculed." Methuselah started to weep "If I was born evil...I think I might have been worse than Slagar himself...I just find it hard to believe that a part of me is that..." Methuselah became so upset that he couldn't find the will to speak; all he could do is softly cry as he looked at his paws.  
  
Rollell put a comforting paw on his friend this time "There there. It's going to be alright, I'll help you through this; everyone in the Abbey will."  
  
Methuselah was still crying but he managed to find the will to speak again "I'm sorry...but I'm afraid no one will be able to help me."  
  
Rollell looked at Methuselah oddly "Of course we will...everyone will try, you'll see."  
  
Morning light had started to shine through the window of the gatehouse. Methuselah leaned back in his armchair blowing out the candle beside him. Rollell had grown up with Methuselah, and besides Nimbalo who recently passed away, he was Methuselah's best, and only true friend. Through those seasons of friendship the two have both had their good times and their bad times, but Rollell felt sorry for Methuselah "We have all encountered our bad sides every now and then, but Methuselah had to meet his face to face" Rollell thought.  
  
Methuselah got out of his armchair and walked to the window, unlatching them and opening the windows letting a light gust of morning breeze in. "Rollell if I tell you something and ask you to leave what I am going to tell you in this Gate House and to keep it a secret will you?"  
  
Rollell got out of his chair looking hurt "How could you say something like that? Don't you trust me?"  
  
Methuselah didn't turn around, he just looked outside, at the Abbey, and Mossflower "Oh course I do. But I just needed to make sure." Methuselah sat down at his work table opening the window in front of that too "Very soon I am going to be leaving Redwall..." 


	11. RoR chapter 11

11  
  
Salamandastorn was just the opposite of Redwall that morning. The ocean waves crashed against the mountain fortress home to the Badger Lord, and the loyal hares who served under him. The mood at the mountain had gotten slowly better, as did Snowfur's mood as the though of the fox that caused the blood wrath in him had been slowly pushed aside in his mind.  
  
The hares found it affordable to relax...well at least the ones who were not in the Long Patrol. Unlike Redwall, most of the hares in Salamandastorn didn't have the time to call today a lazy day unless they wanted it to be a very busy night scrubbing the floors with an old hole filled rag.  
  
Tammo and Curieux had gotten up early and left the mountain to go on a patrol to make up to the one that Curieux had missed while he was getting a weapon. The two were walking along the edge of the Mossflower woods, Salamandastorn was still in sight but it kept getting smaller and smaller as the two walked across the beach. They both seemed quite happy because they both were not talking about anything serious. Tammo and Curieux were becoming good friend, but Tammo didn't want Curieux to think of him as a friend but as his superior officer, but it was easier said than done.  
  
Curieux was looking all around him taking everything in "It's had to believe how big Mossflower really is..." Curieux said looking at the pinkish, orange sky as the sun rose and the stars faded from the sky.  
  
"Aye it is a big place, and the Long Patrol can only do so much wot!"  
  
Curieux covered his ears "Please can't you end a jolly sentence without thinking of the bloody mountain!"  
  
Tammo laughed "Well it's a beautiful morning..." he said agreeing with Curieux, abandoning the subject of the Long Patrol as he took a small glance out toward the sea.  
  
Tammo had been raised strictly to be the leader of the Long Patrol, but ever since he met Curieux it kind of made him think that that's how he would have probably been like if he was just a normal hare.  
  
"Aye certainly is wot!" Curieux said nodding his head.  
  
Curieux said. Tammo sat down "We've been walking for awhile, let's take a break."  
  
"Now you're talking, break out the jolly food! Why I bet I could scoff the entire mountain." Curieux said smacking his lips.  
  
Tammo made a look of mock horror while he was taking out some scones, and damson ale "Fate's forbid! You would literally eat us out of house and home?"  
  
Curieux ate the scones, and drunk the ale, coughing from eating too fast every now and then, he just hit his chest and forced it down with some more ale and just continued to eat.  
  
When the two finished they looked out at the ocean "Wonder what's out there?" Curieux asked.  
  
"Dunno, maybe one day some beast will find out."  
  
Curieux laughed "Doubt it. You probably fall off the planet if you sail too far out."  
  
Tammo snorted with disbelief "Now where did you hear such rubbish?" he asked lightly cuffing Curieux playfully.  
  
"Oh from a friend of a friend of a friends father who told him that." Curieux said smiling.  
  
Tammo shook his head "Rubbish, just plain rubbish. You wouldn't fall off the planet. I think you just keep going until you reach land. Now the real question I want to know is what other creatures are out there, that would be a great discovery aye?"  
  
Curieux nodded his head "Aye that it would be." Putting a paw to his chin as he gave it some thought.  
  
Tammo got up and waved to Curieux "Well breaks over let's move out."  
  
Curieux got up and saluted "Yes sir wot!"  
  
A few minuets after they ended their break and started to walk again they hear something coming from the woods. Tammo slowly drew his blade, Curieux did the same. Tammo got behind a tree near the path in the forest, Curieux was mimicking Tammo's movements precisely. When they saw that it was a hare they relaxed putting away their swords. "Hello old chap!" Tammo called out to the hare.  
  
"I say jolly good morn' to you wot!" the hare responded.  
  
Tammo and Curieux walked up to the hare. "Wait I know you!" Tammo said pointing to the hare "Rabsire from Redwall I presume?" Tammo said bowing.  
  
"You are jolly well correct. Who is the young chap with you?" Rabsire asked pointing to Curieux.  
  
Tammo pushed Curieux forward "This young chap is Private Curieux De Accomplir of the Long Patrol."  
  
Curieux shook Rabsire's paw "Tis a pleasure to meet you Rabsire."  
  
Rabsire violently shook Curieux's paw "Oh no sir the pleasure's all mine wot wot! You don't know how glad I am to see another face. All this for a flippin letter wot wot!"  
  
Tammo held out a paw "A letter? May I see it?"  
  
Curieux reached into his bag and pulled out the letter "I don't see why not; it's for Snowfur."  
  
Tammo walked out onto the beach so he could hold the letter up to the sun, he was able to read some of the letter. When he finished he sighed heavily and walked back to Rabsire giving him the letter back. "When we get to Salamandastorn you had better let me finish the delivery." Tammo said in a depressed tone.  
  
Curieux and Rabsire were both equally confused "Why? Is there something wrong?" Curieux asked.  
  
Tammo stood there for a long moment "Let's go...it's a long way back to Salamandastorn. We shall escort you Rabsire."  
  
The three hares walked back to Salamandastorn. It seemed that the closer they got to the mountain the more depressed Tammo got. "What did you think he saw in the letter?" Curieux asked Rabsire softly.  
  
Rabsire shook his head "Ain't got a flippin clue what's bothering the chap." Rabsire said throwing up his hands and shaking his head.  
  
When they reached the large oak doors. Tammo opened the doors to Salamandastorn, the smell of ash, and burning wood filled the mountain where weapon's of expert craftsmanship were made. The Great Hall of Salamandastorn was nothing like Redwall's; it seemed more empty, and gloomy. The inside of the mountain looked just like the outside, just stone. The Great Hall was lit by torches and a large fireplace in the back of the room, above the fireplace was a wide assortment of decorative weapons, and armor; some actually worn and used by former Badger Lords. "Amazing..." Rabsire said looking all around him "It's no wonder my mother talked about this place so much."  
  
Tammo put a paw on Rabsire's shoulder trying to lighten the mood "Aye, there's a lot of history in this place." Tammo pointed to a very large sword above the fire place "That sword was once used by Lord Brocktree. The first Lord of Salamandastorn and the very beast who foraged the blade of Martin the Warrior."  
  
Rabsire walked up to the blade, it was truly a badgers weapon, it was massive. Rabsire's paw slowly reached out to touch the blade standing on the tips of his hind paws, but he was also afraid that it might break seeing how old it was, when a massive paw reached over him and grasped the handle lifting the sword and held it in front of Rabsire. Snowfur as standing there grinning from ear to ear "We keep pride in our weapon's here, we treat them as living creatures, and to let one start to rust is almost like forgetting to feed a hare."  
  
Rabsire made a look of mock horror on his face "Forgetting to feed a hare?!" he said putting his paws on his cheeks.  
  
"You can touch the blade, it won't bite." Snowfur said to Rabsire holding the sword out to Rabsire. Rabsire took a long moment staring at his reflection in the blade, slowly his paw left his side and was slowly raised until it was level with the blade, he took another look at Snowfur who just nodded his head and smiled, Rabsire touched the blade, it felt cold but also he could almost feel Lord Brocktree's presence within the blade, he knew then why Snowfur said that they treat their weapons here like living creatures; it was an amazing feeling.  
  
Snowfur set the blade back in it's place above the fireplace and turned to Rabsire who was staring at his paws "I know how you feel. I could have sworn that I looked at my paws for at least the entire day after my father let me touch the blade, even more so when I was strong enough to hold it; it was almost as if I could hear Lord Brocktree speaking to me. Well now what is your name sir?" Snowfur asked Rabsire.  
  
Rabsire shook his head coming back to his senses "Oh you know me sir...then again that was a long time ago."  
  
Snowfur took a close look at the hare "Don't tell me it's...Rabsire! Oh my you have grown! Why you are the spitting image of your mother."  
  
Rabsire playfully hit Snowfur on the arm "Oh stop! You'll embarrass a chap to death." Rabsire said blushing from embarrassment, Curieux, and Tammo couldn't help giggling a little, Rabsire turned to the two puffing out his chest "Hmpf! Consider yourselves lucky that I don't want to shame you in front of the Badger Lord!"  
  
The two hares couldn't help it anymore, the two burst into laughter, even Snowfur couldn't help laughing, Rabsire felt like laughing too but tried to keep a serious face. When the humor in the room died down some Snowfur sat down next to the fireplace "Well now. I don't think the Abbey would have sent you here to just tell jokes and have a tour of the mountain. What is your business here?" Snowfur asked readjusting himself into a more comfortable position.  
  
Rabsire was still transfixed at all the weaponry, wondering how many of them spoke like Lord Brocktree's sword "I have a letter to deliver to your from the Abbey." Snowfur scanned over the beginning of the letter; the three hares stared at him awaiting his reaction. Snowfur got out of his chair, Tammo thought that he would go into another rage, but all he did was yawn and say "I didn't get much sleep last night. I was up late working in the forage. If you do not mind I will go to bed early." The three hares shook their heads.  
  
The way back to his quarters seemed so long as Snowfur walked up the stairs. When he reached the large double doors leading to his quarters, he took another look at the letter and walked into the room. Snowfur sat down on the edge of his bed staring at the back of the letter. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know if the fox had made this stuff up or not. Deciding that it wasn't his problem Snowfur crumbled up the letter and threw it at the lit fire place. The letter bounced off the back of the fireplace and landed safely on the edge of the fireplace, Snowfur hit his knee out of frustration. That is when a large cracking noise came form the stone fireplace as small embers shot everywhere, one of the embers fell onto the parchment "Well that was easier than I thought!" Snowfur said crossing his arms, and smiling pleased; but his grin quickly turned into a look of amazement.  
  
It was odd because under normal circumstances the letter would have been burnt to a crisp in a matter of seconds, but the paper wouldn't burn. Snowfur felt as if there was another beast in the room. Badger Lords have seemed to have a kind of sixth sense, in times of great trouble, or when a Badger Lord was seeking information of a successor to the mountain he would seek the advice from long dead Badger Lords. Snowfur stared at the fire place and saw a faint misty outline of a badger; Snowfur gasped and took a step back when the image became clearer. The reason why the letter would not burn was because Brocktree was protecting it, his large transparent paws were cupped around the letter, and though it was not on fire it did not burn. Snowfur stood there watching Brocktree protect the letter "Why is that thing so important?" Snowfur thought.  
  
Brocktree's eyes shot toward Snowfur, all sign's of rage written on his face "You dare ask that?!" Though Brocktree's lips did not move Snowfur could clearly hear the former Badger Lord's thought's "There are some beasts fit to live a peaceful life, and those who aren't, but you are not the one who can be that judge!! A fox he is, that is true. But that should mean nothing to you! This fox is pure, though there is darkness in the deepest parts of his heart; it is not a piece of him but only a shard. Do not shun this fox because of his race, his is different I guarantee. This you shall eventually find out but I dread, it may too late...when the fox is dead...doing his duty; protecting the Abbey."  
  
Snowfur walked over to Brocktree's transparent figure, he reached near the fire to get the letter, his paw winced unsure about getting the letter he looked at Brocktree, he had said all that was needed to say, so he merely smiled and nodded his head. Snowfur reached into the transparent paws and pulled the letter out, the fire immediately going out. Brocktree got up and looked Snowfur in the eyes, he said nothing; he knew that he didn't need to, Snowfur had to walk his own path, and he didn't need someone to hold his paw the whole way. Brocktree turned to the secret tomb of Badger Lords and walked though to stone door, vanishing.  
  
Snowfur read the letter more thoroughly this time  
  
Dear Snowfur, Badger Lord of Salamandastorn  
  
I am Methuselah, the assistant recorder of Redwall Abbey. I regret to say that we didn't meet on good term's the last time we saw each other. Please I beg of you read this whole thing before you throw it out the window or into a fire. If you haven't remembered me yet I am the fox from the Abbey. Which brings me to why I have written this. Snowfur...forgive me for being blunt but what you are doing is wrong. Almost everyone at the Abbey had friends at Salamandastorn, and I'm sure that the hares there feel the same way about the Abbey; if not for friends than most defiantly the food, forgive my attempt at humor...  
  
I am asking you please do not punish the Abbey, and the hares just because of me. You said the only way you would allow the hares back at Redwall would be if I either died, or left Redwall...Well I've decided to leave; but it was not because of your threats. I am going on my own personal agenda, but before I go I wanted to make sure that you stay true to your word. I don't know how long I will be gone, or even if I will be coming back...But I don't want you to abandon the Abbey once again if I should return. Besides, who will Rabsire have to look up to if he has to journey all the way to Salamandastorn just to talk with the Long Patrol Hares? Who will help us from having to worry about leftovers during feasts? Well I'm sure you catch my drift...I shall be leaving the Abbey as soon as I get a reply from you, or when Rabsire returns.  
  
Snowfur ran a paw through the thick jet black fur on his head after reading the letter again for the third time. He was still quite shocked about seeing Brocktree, but also equally shocked about the letter "Surely a fox couldn't write something like this."  
  
Snowfur knew that foxes were second to none when it came to deceiving, but this letter he could tell was written not from the mind, but from the heart. Despite all this though a part of him, a rather large part too didn't want to trust Methuselah still. "What should I do?" Snowfur asked the mountain expecting an answer, or a sign of some kind. He sighed deeply lowering his head when he received no reply. 


	12. RoR chapter 12

many thx to my new editor  
12 The sun had risen over the vast expanse of trees, and the orange and rose sky was slowly shifting to a light blue. The larks sung softly, greeting the new day. Rosabel and Kip walked across the dew covered courtyard to the Gatehouse; Kip's usual fast pace had been slowed down to match Rosabel's. Rosabel couldn't help looking at him every now and then, each time her eyes seemed to sparkle more and more with unshed tears. Rosabel gently placed her paw on the mouse maid's head, but Kip didn't react.  
  
Kip stopped walking and stared at the ground, tears rolling from her eyes and down her muzzle every now and then. "Rosabel?"  
  
Rosabel knelt down so that she was on Kip's level "Yes child?" Kip sniffled a few times "Dose...dose Methuselah hate me?"  
  
Rosabel pulled Kip closer, shaking her head "No of course he doesn't. He is just under a lot of pressure. I haven't told anyone else this but not too long ago we received a letter from Salamandastron."  
  
Kip looked up at Rosabel, wiping her nose with her sleeve "What did it say?  
  
Rosabel sighed deeply, putting a paw on Kip's shoulder "It says that as long as Methuselah stays in Redwall, no one in Salamandastron is permitted to come here."  
  
Kip stared at Rosabel with eyes widened by shock "Then you don't think Methuselah will...?"  
  
Rosabel hugged Kip as she shook her head once more. "I don't know..."  
  
Methuselah sat at his worktable, staring blankly out at the Abbey, and Rollell sat in his arm chair leaning all the way back as he tried to take in what Methuselah had told him. The Gatehouse was dead silent except for the sounds of a gentle tapping coming from the open windows as the wind played with them, making them hit the Gatehouse, and the slow breathing coming from the two beasts inside its attic.  
  
After a long while, the silence was finally broken by Rollell, who leaned forward in his armchair, "You're j-joking right? That whole thing was a joke wasn't it Methuselah?"  
  
Methuselah shut his eyes tightly as he slowly shook his head "I'm sorry Rollell. I have to go."  
  
Rollell smiled and jumped out of his armchair "Alright then I'll go with you! Together we have a better chan-"  
  
"No..." Methuselah said flatly.  
  
Rollell fell back into his armchair "But...why? If you go alone you'll be in danger from fate knows what's out there!", he said in a desperate tone.  
  
"I know..." Methuselah said dully.  
  
Rollell hit the arm of the chair out of frustration and yelled "Then why risk it?! Why put yourself in such danger!?"  
  
Methuselah pushed himself away from his worktable and walked over to Rollell, then sat down in an armchair. "You consider me to be your friend right?" Methuselah asked in a casual tone.  
  
"Of course I do!" Rollell said, looking very puzzled at his friend's mood.  
  
"What kind of friend would take another friend on a quest that he doesn't even know he may come back from? Look I don't know what's out there for me to face, or what dangers lie around the next corner. But I do know this; if anyone from the Abbey were to follow me and that person were hurt...or killed...I would never be able to show my face here again. I know that I am putting myself at risk...but I don't want to put any of my friends at that same amount of risk."  
  
Methuselah said this while pushing himself out of his armchair, and tapped Rollell's shoulder. "Come on, let's get out of this stuffy attic and go over to the orchard. I haven't gotten any fresh air since last night." He said, walking down the stairs.  
  
Rollell wanted to talk more about what Methuselah had said, but by the time he had come to his senses, he was already out the door and calling for him.  
  
The two made their way across the wet, dew covered ground to the orchard silently. When they made it to the orchard they both laid back and watched the sky as clouds passed slowly overhead. Methuselah sat up, reached over to a bush of blueberries, and picked a few to hand to Rollell. Then he gathered some for himself. Methuselah laid back down, dropping a few berries into his mouth; they weren't quite ripe yet, and were slightly bitter, but the two didn't seem to notice, or care at the moment. "Rollell, can I ask you something?" Methuselah said, licking juice from his lips. Rollell was still upset from what Methuselah had told him, but tried to keep a straight face as he looked over at him,"Sure, what is it?" He said, pretending to wipe some juice on his sleeve. "Rollell...we have been friends for many seasons. I never really gave this much thought because I was happy to have a friend. But why did you chose to be my friend when every other beast was afraid of me?" Methuselah asked, looking at Rollell's sad face. Rollell looked up at the sky as he thought it over for a few moments "Well, at first I stayed with you out of innocent curiosity. I was a dibbun after all, and you know as well as I do that I never really paid attention in Abbey school." He said playfully, hitting Methuselah's arm and laughing. "After awhile though, I began to see the real side of you. Most of the older beasts told me to stay away from you, because you were a fox, but I didn't care. Like you said, I had a friend so I didn't really give much thought to what species you were. I just considered you to be a  
  
Redwaller...and a friend."  
  
Methuselah smiled softly as he reached over and patted Rollell on the shoulder "Thanks. I needed that."  
  
The two lapsed back into silence, but this time a calm one as they looked at the clouds pass overhead.  
  
"Methuselah, do you really have to go? You said Martin didn't say that you had to. Are you really sure that you want to go through with this?" Rollell asked, breaking the silence.  
  
When Methuselah didn't reply Rollell thought that he had hurt his friends feelings "Methuselah look I'm sorry. It's not my place to tell you what to do. You are your own person and I will respect that."  
  
Still Methuselah didn't answer. Rollell was starting to get frustrated, so he sat up and looked at Methuselah, ready to scold him for being rude. Rollell couldn't help chuckling at his foolishness. Methuselah didn't answer because he was sound asleep, and lightly snoring.  
  
Not wanting to wake Methuselah, Rollell pushed himself up and made his way to the Great Hall. 


	13. RoR chapter 13

_**13**_

Methuselah's eye lids fluttered open as he lay in the orchard. He sat up yawning loudly, and looked around him as his eyes re-adjusted to the light; it seemed a lot dimmer than it was before he passed out "Oh my! I guess all that work finally caught up with me it's already late noon!" he said looking at the orange, rose colored sky.

Methuselah pushed himself off the ground and stretched his sore limbs, and smiled pleased with a dreamless slumber, a first in a long while. "Maybe even Martin thought that I needed a break after all that work I did." He said laughing about his dreamless slumber.

Methuselah made his way across the court yard to the Great Hall hoping that there were still some leftovers form lunch before dinner; it was odd thought because the closer he got to the Great Hall the stronger this ominous feeling got inside of him. When he opened the doors to the Great Hall his eyes widened with shock; there chatting in the Great Hall were Mhera, Deyna, Windsire, and Boorab was Rabsire. The five looked over to the doorway as his opened; all talking ceased. Rabsire ran over to Methuselah and talked in a fast paced voice "Oh well hello Mr. Sleepyhead! Boy oh boy we thought that you would never get up! But then again you did clean up the Gate House, which is no easy feat mind you wot! But that's enough about that, how are you?"

Methuselah stared at Rabsire for a few seconds repeating to himself in his head "Please be a dreamâplease be a dreamâplease be a dream!" but nothing happened.

Rabsire placed his paw on Methuselah's head "Are you alright?" he asked.

Methuselah gently brushed Rabsire's paw off "I'm fine I'm just a little sore, and a little tiredâI guess I zoned out for a minuet." Methuselah said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment as he lightly chuckled.

Rabsire nodded his head and lightly his Methuselah's arm "Oh I've been there. Just some good vittles hot vittles are exactly what you need to wake you up! I know I'll just take a quick run into the kith-"

Rabsire was interrupted by Deyna who pushed himself out of his chair "Why don't you let me? You know how Dill gets when there is a hare in his kitchen. How's about some hot root soup Methuselah?"

Methuselah nodded his head licking his lips "Sound's good." He said walking over to the table with Rabsire. Rabsire sat with his parents, and Methuselah sat next to Melina.

There was a calm silence in the Great Hall as everyone waited for Deyna to return so that Rabsire could finish telling them what happened while he was gone; they didn't want him to miss anything out of respect. After a few minuets Deyna came back carrying a bowl of the otter delicacy and set it down in front of Methuselah "Here you go. Rabsire's right this should wake you up!" he said with a grin.

Methuselah stared at the steaming bowl of soup and whispered softly "I hope so"

He slowly wrapped his paw around a wooden spoon that was left behind and dipped it into the soup stirring it a little as he thought to himself that this was just a dream, and as soon as he tasted the soup he would wake up, either that or taste nothing. He lifted to spoon from the bowl and gently blew on the soup and poured it into his mouthâit was real. A tear ran down Methuselah's cheek as he swallowed the hot liquid. Rabsire walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder "A little hot for you eh?" he said chuckling.

Methuselah pretended to fan his mouth as he as he breathed in and out quickly. When he stopped he looked at Rabsire and forced a smile "Well it has been a while since I have had hot root soupâguess I forgot how hot it could get!" he said laughing.

Rabsire folded his arm and nodded his head "Oh yes I know what you mean! I don't even know how you or those otter chaps can eat that stomach acid wot wot!" he said chuckling.

Rabsire's face grew somewhat grim as he looked at the bag on his shoulder "Before I forget in all this excitement.." he said reaching in the bag and pulling out Snowfur's letter holding it out for Methuselah.

Methuselah looked at Rabsire, he didn't want the letter, he didn't was Rabsire to be back yet, he wanted to continue living his normal life! He sighed and reached out pulling the letter Rabsire's paw. He set down his spoon and looked at everyone pushing his chair away from the table. "Methuselah? Where are you going?" Melina asked.

As Methuselah looked at Melina and smiled "Oh don't worry I just want to read this outsideâIt's just a little stuffy in here."

Despite him being a fox Methuselah was a terrible liar and Melina knew that Methuselah was lying but she simply nodded her head.

Methuselah decided to go the only other place that brought him comfort other then the Gate House, the bell tower. He rarely went up there though because it was so hard to get up all the way. As he ascended the steps of the bell tower he decided to un-bridle his mind and let it wander freely; unfortunately though he still couldn't stop thinking about how he was going to leave. He hit the guard rail out of frustration his paw ricochet back up in pain and he hissed grasping his paw. He shook it off and continued to walk up the stairs to the top. When he reached the top which took a good five minuets he collapsed on the hard wood floor.

While Methuselah lay panting on the floor of the bell tower he couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful bell that he was named after "Hi." He said to the Methuselah bell.

He knew that the bell wouldn't answer but he figured that he felt better when he talked to the old mouseâthis was no different he thought. It will listen at least, and it will keep it a secret. He walked over to the large window in the bell tower that overlooked Mossflower. He stared out at the sun as it slowly fell into the tree tops and the sky grew dimmer and dimmer. He could already see some stars in the sky faintly; along with the pale moon.

"I don't want goâYou hear me Martin I don't want to go!" he said loudly, his voice echoed inside the bell tower.

He leaned over the window and rested his head in his paws "But something tells me that I have too" he said sadly.

He turned to the Methuselah bell and asked "What do you think I should doâshould I go?" there was no reply; but he wasn't that surprised at this, he was after all talking to a bell.

He decided that it was getting to dark outside to read Snowfur's letter that was still in Methuselah's paw. But as he was going to make his way down the steps he was shocked at what happened. A small ding echoed through the bell tower. Methuselah gasped and looked behind him at the bell. The rope attached to it was swaying only a little with the wind, and it sounded like some beast struck the bell on the outsideâbut he was the only beast in the bell tower. Methuselah shook his head and sighed "I'll take that as a yes.." he said with a grin.


End file.
